The 11 Gifts
by EnchantedUnicorn
Summary: On night that Voldemort really died, Severus cast a spell on Harry that made him get one gift every year until his 11th birthday. Will the gifts prove useful someday? Sequel up!-The Gift Power
1. The Power of Gifts

**The 11 Gifts by EnchantedUnicorn**

**Chapter 1**

**The Power of Gifts**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.<strong>

Severus Snape had loved Lily Evans all his life. If he knew that the prophecy referred to Lily, her husband, and son, he would never had informed the Dark Lord about it. Severus beseeched Dumbledore for help, and in return became the Slytherin Head and Potions professor, but it was futile. The Dark Lord had already hunted them down, and Severus Snape was merely a few moments late from saving Lily.

"Move aside, Mudblood!" cackled Voldemort, the monster's eyes glowing as red as blood.

"No, never! Take me, don't hurt my Harry!" cried Lily, standing in front of her precious son with her wand pointed at the Dark Lord. She had a look of fierce determination in her eyes, and Voldemort could not get past her without killing the Muggleborn witch.

Voldemort was merciless, and breaking his "promise" to not hurt her, he pointed his wand at the red-haired women and chanted:

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Severus watched as the mortal beam of green light struck Lily, and her beautiful form was flung back by the full impact of the spell.

"No!" cried the stricken Severus. Eyes flashing dangerously at the monster, he strode forward, radiating anger and grief. But Voldemort was already purposefully heading towards the boy.

Severus was devastated as Lily died because of him, but the one thing he could do to help her was to protect Harry. He furiously thought of a way to save Harry.

_Lily's sacrifice was a powerful one, but it was not powerful enough. Was there a shield that could repel the Killing Curse? A simple Protego won't work... wait... the body shield that Lily and I invented in our 3rd year!_ _Will it work though? I have to try! _Therefore, Severus cast the body shield that he thought and hoped will repell the Killing Curse.

_"Repello Caedes Vomica!"_

The violet beam struck Harry and a purple translucent shield surrounded his body. _Everything is going properly so far, _Severus breathed in his mind, his heart beating loudly. _Now it is up to fate._

The Dark Lord spun around gracefully, smirked, shook his head. "Well, well, well, look who's here. Severus! And everyone assumed that you were a loyal follower. No matter. After I kill this baby, I will deal with you," Voldemort promised, his eyes glowing with undisguised hunger. "You should know that body shields or any sorts of protection are useless with the Killing Curse."

Severus's eyes narrowed. _We will see about that._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

The Potion Master couldn't suppress a flinch as he saw the second killing curse for the second time in less than 3 minutes zoom out of the Dark Lord's wand, this time zooming towards Harry. Praying to every single god he knew and Merlin too, he watched, holding his breath, as it hit Harry. But then, a miracle happened. The mother's sacrifice power combined with the shield, which one, required a very potent wizard or witch to cast it, and two, required _love_.Thus, because Severus was a powerful wizard and he loved Lily deeply, one very dynamic shield around Harry was created. This shield absorbed the green light for a few moments, and glowed brighter than any star seen by the world.

Severus gasped and turned away from the blinding light, for he did not know that would happen. All he could do was pray that the shield worked and did not kill the boy in the process.

At that precise moment, bright rays of emerald light shot out of the shield. The rays enveloped a thunderstruck Voldemort, and slowly, he burned out into black ashes, tainted with the darkness of his soul. Severus managed to catch one glimpse of the pure terror and unbelievability on his face before there was nothing other than remnants. Lord Voldemort, after all the years he caused pain and suffering to others, was finally destroyed.

There was little Severus could do before someone arrived, but he cast a special spell upon Harry.

_"Tribuo Uniqa Donum Sulum Annus Pro Eleve Annus,"_ chanted Severus, pointing his wand at Harry. Now, for every year till his 11th, he will receive a special and unique gift that will somehow help him.

Hesitantly walking over the Lily, Severus felt his heart melt with pain and regret. Her long fiery hair spread in all directions, and the striking emerald eyes were empty staring blankly, lifelessly, at the ceiling. He turned away. It hurt too much to see those eyes.

_I turned into the dark, and you paid the price. You gave up your life because of my mistake. Please forgive me._ A tear silently slid down Severus' cheek. He guiltily brushed it away.

Suddenly, an old wizard wearing long, blue robes apparated to Godric's Hollow. Severus immediately rose up and started towards Dumbledore.

"Please... no..." The ancient wizard looked every one of his hundred plus years as he looked around at his surroundings, whispering forlornly to himself. Finally, he snapped out of his trance. "Severus, please enlighten me on what happened," Dumbledore said softly, and for once, the twinkle in his eye wasn't there.

"The Dark Lord came, and when I arrived, he was just about to kill Lily… and I couldn't do anything about it… and she died. She died because of me!" Severus mumbled, as tears formed into his eye, threateningly to spill out. "The Dark Lord said he would spare Lily… but… he didn't. I had to do something to save Harry, Albus! But Lily's sacrifice wasn't strong enough to repel the killing curse, though it was strong," Severus finished.

Albus shot Great Britain's best Potion Master a compassionate yet sincere look. He knew that the Gryffindor and Slytherin were very close together when they were young, yet his actions caused Severus to turn more into the Dark, away from Lily. He brushed away that thought, though. It was not the time to muse over past mistakes. "But then, how come Harry is still alive?" Albus inquired.

"Err…well…I…um…cast a…err… body shield that…um… repelled the Killing Curse," Severus stammered nervously. He for one was very modest, and also rarely showed how he felt, but the shock of this incident was too difficult to conceal.

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up high. "And what might that body shield be?"

After Severus calmed down, he replied, "_Repello Caedes Vomica. _It is a body shield that Lily and I invented in our 3rd year. That body shield can only repel the Killing Curse." The Potions Master did not bother to mention that one had to be exceptionally powerful to cast it.

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose up even higher, almost above hairline. If anyone else had stated that, Dumbledore would have thought of it as a preposterous tale. But Severus was not one to make up things, especially things that included Lily. He always knew that the boy was a prodigy... or maybe not always, but he certainly was. "In you 3rd year?"

"Yes, is something wrong with your hearing?" Severus shot back, being sarcastic, despite all he pain and grief he felt.

Dumbledore ignored the sarcasm and questioned, "Anything else important?"

"Why yes, of course. Where do you think the Dark Lord is? Destroyed, of course, when the Killing Curse repelled! And I have evidence to prove that." Severus swiftly pulled up the left sleeve of his robe to reveal no marks, only pale, unblemished skin.

Dumbledore stared at Severus arm, and his mouth was slightly open. Severus smirked despite the situation; he wished he had a camera to take a picture of this moment, for THE Albus Dumbledore never looks stunned.

"Well, congratulations for the fall of Voldemort. We will be celebrating at Hogwarts. But now that Harry's parents are gone, we have to send him to the Dursley's, for they are his only living relatives."

Severus glared at Dumbledore, who like always presumed he was making the right decision. Severus knew very much about Petunia's hatred of the wizarding world, having lived right next to her as he grew up. "Let's first go to Hogwarts and discuss this with the other heads. And please, don't tell anyone about my part in saving Harry, apart from staff." _That is the last thing I need. To be reminded about this day._

He cautiously picked up Harry and stared at those emerald eyes, wide open with confusion, which so intensely reminded him of Lily. They apparated to Hogwarts to discuss Harry's guardianship issue.

Not soon after that, _Dumbledore_ (not the staff) decided that Harry Potter should be sent to the Dursley's, despite all the protests from Minerva McGonagall.

"I'm telling you, Albus, that they are the worst sort of Muggles!" Minerva indignantly argued.

"Prince Manor is safer!" Severus added. "_You_ do not even know where it is!"

But, as always, Dumbledore thought that he was doing the right thing, and paid no heed to any of the others.

"Harry is going to live at the Dursley's, and he is going to stay there, at least until he comes to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said firmly, sending strong waves of magic throughout the room. All the staff members, save Severus, gulped and nodded.

Dumbledore sent Hagrid to deliver Harry to the Dursley's. He put the child in a basket and wrote a short letter explaining what happened.

Little did they all know what Harry Potter would have to endure in the hands of the Dursley's later on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like the first chapter? Yes, Voldemort is really dead. **

**Severus doesn't take Harry away from the Dursley's because they aren't really putting his life in danger, and it is the safest place from the Death Eaters. The Dursley's are not considered nice, but Dumbledore has already made it clear to them not to put Harry in any serious danger. If Harry was placed in, let's say, the Weasley's care, the wards would have been easy to break. And then that puts all the Weasely's AND Harry in danger.**

**The moment Severus cast the gift spell on Harry, he received a gift. So when his 11th birthday comes, he will receive his 11th gift, then the spell ends.**

**Please review!**


	2. The 1st Gift

**The 11 Gifts by EnchantedUnicorn**

**Chapter 2**

**The 1st Gift**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.<strong>

_The Dursley's residence:_

The moment 1-year-old Harry Potter entered the Dursley's residence, he instantly detected that something was wrong. It was like a 6th sense- a sense that tells you if something or someone can be trusted. And according to this 6th sense, the Dursley's should always be deemed untrustworthy.

"Well, now we have to raise a freak, Petunia. The perfect way to ruin our lives," Vernon complained, after reading the letter. He had a perfect life already– a beautiful son and wife, a very high job, and a splendid house with quite enough space– for 3 people. Now they would have to house and feed another mouth.

Petunia grimaced, for she certainly agreed, but then sighed, frustrated. "Vernon, we have no choice. We will be receiving a monthly pay. We don't have to spend it on the freak."

"Let them take care of their own world! They do not need to include us in their freaky world!"

The argument continued, before Petunia finally persuaded Vernon to take him in. During the entire argument, little Harry was wide awake. Though he did not understand a word they were saying, he recognized the tone of their voices. Vernon was obviously the one who hated Harry the most, and Petunia was the one trying to convince him to take Harry in. Harry was oblivious to the fact that this sense came from a spell that a certain man in black cast upon him.

* * *

><p>The next day, Harry woke up to find himself in his basket outside on a mild, serene day. He watched, giggling, as the butterflies flew about in the air, and the trees danced in the wind.<p>

Unexpectedly, interrupting little Harry's peace, a young, handsome man came up to Harry. He was wearing blue jeans and a loose-fitting t-shirt.

A welcoming smile was on the man's face as he offered the lemon drop. Now, any other child would have been fooled as before anyone could blink. But Harry wasn't any other child, and he perceived it as a fraud.

_No, no, no!_ Harry's instincts screamed over and over again.

Stubbornly, Harry shook his head, refusing to take the lemon drop.

"C'mon..." the intruder muttered, waiving the lemon drop under his nose.

Harry sniffed the lemon drop and was delighted with the sweet and sour aroma that it had. A smile appeared on his face, and the stranger began to have a little hope. He almost reached out to take the luscious sweet before his instincts overwhelmed his mind again. _NO, NO, NO! _Harry shook his head again and rolled over. By putting his head into his arms, the stranger recognized this as a fact that the boy as not going to be tempted.

The stranger walked away and proceeded to find another child who was indeed going to take it. He happened to stumble upon Petunia and Vernon Dursley, and offered the same lemon drop to their child.

Dudley's parents both agreed that he wasn't suspicious and graciously accepted the lemon drop, which Dudley greedily took.

After that incident, Dudley was beginning to have a lot of accidents. One day, Harry couldn't help but snicker as Dudley tripped over his shoes. After all, he_ really _could not help it. Once something funny happens, people just... react without thought. And that was an excellent example of that theory. Moreover, Harry was only _one_, and one-year-olds didn't know better. Nevertheless, Harry was punished below the belt.

He was confined in the cupboard under the stairs, and ever since that day, the cupboard was his room.

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts:<em>

There was a big feast at Hogwarts celebrating the final fall of Voldemort. The students chatted endlessly about rumors they heard from other students. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up and raised his hand for silence, before making a short speech:

"As all of you know, Voldemort is notorious for his cruel and inhumane ways. Today, he is finally dead. But he is not the only one gone. Please have a moment of silence to honor all the people who sacrificed their lives just to stop Voldemort."

Silence washed over the tables like waves against a beach. People fidgeted, some girls had watery eyes, but everyone remained silent as they honored the dead.

"Thank you. Above all, let's remember Lily Evans Potter, James Potter, and Harry Potter! Lily Evans Potter and James Potter were attacked by Voldemort, and they both risked their lives to stop Voldemort from attacking their 1-year-old child Harry Potter. Another person, who I am not going to reveal to you, produced a body shield that repelled the Killing Curse! When the Killing Curse struck Harry Potter, the shield combined with the sacrifice's power and repelled the curse, thus hitting Voldemort and destroying him instead!"

The Great Hall erupted with cheers from students as they applauded for the victory they had been waiting for.

"Let us celebrate the day our world became free from the danger of the dark!"

With a wave of his hand food appeared on all the tables. Most students, having proper etiquette, talked for a while about the situation before eating, while others ravenously dug in without a second thought.

At the staff table, Pomona Sprout asked, "Albus, who is this mysterious person?"

After receiving a tiny nod from Severus, Albus answered joyously, "Why, it is Severus!"

Several gasps followed after the word "Severus" was spoken. Astonished faces turned to stare at Severus. This did not go unnoticed by him.

"What is so surprising? Do you doubt my abilities?" Severus questioned sharply, yet not too harshly. _Prejudice_, he sighed. _Always thinking Slytherins are evil and not bothering to pay attention to them, even the ones with potential. _

"No, no, we know you are a brilliant wizard. But the last person we thought would help the child of James Potter was you." Minerva McGonagall hastily assured her former student.

Severus did not quite believe that excuse, even though he knew the professor was just trying to make him feel better. "Ah, so any heirs of my childhood enemies should die?" Severus raised his eyebrow. "I see how it is."

Unconsciously, Minerva paled. Severus, being the devious Slytherin he was, was always good when using words to his advantage. "No, not like that either. Never mind me. We are just surprised that you managed to repel the Killing Curse. Albus didn't tell us that," Minerva reassured, smiling. That sounded alright. Around her, several nods confirmed her words.

_Let's see how they will react to_ _this._

"Lily and I created the Killing Curse Body Shield in our 3rd year."

Severus smirked. _Ha! As expected. _They did really create it in their third year, but he did not really want to mention that he was using Harry as his test subject for the first time. Thank Merlin it worked.

Several more gasps and a few "really"s followed that statement.

_Well, you haven't seen the full power of my abilities yet. Not that I want you to. If you knew that I created a spell that gives Harry a special gift every year till his 11th birthday..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this chapter is short! No, the young man is no one in the real Harry Potter world.**


	3. The 2nd Gift

**The 11 Gifts by EnchantedUnicorn**

**Chapter 3**

**The 2nd Gift**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.<strong>

_Dursley's residence:_

"Boy, get out here now!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.

This did not bode well for Harry. Uncle Vernon was in a nasty mood, and he was undeniably going to blame it on the two-year-old. It was a horrible characteristic of him, you see, to

2-year-old Harry twisted and turned on his cardboard box bed. He decided to remain silent because he didn't want to face Uncle Vernon's wrath.

"If you don't, you will regret it!" Uncle Vernon threatened, wondering the same thing as he did everyday of why did he take in the freak.

Harry heard loud footsteps heading towards him, and quickly scrambled to the farthest corner of the cupboard. He tried not to think of the cobwebs and dead spiders that were near him. If Uncle Vernon found him, he was in for it. He was dead.

_Want to hide_.

He heard the clicking of locks and gulped_. Don't see me!_

The door opened, and Harry saw the red-faced Uncle Vernon standing outside the door.

"Boy! Where are you? Show yourself this instant!" Vernon stuck his head inside the cupboard door, but still couldn't spot Harry.

_He can't see me! _2-year-old Harry could not be more grateful at the moment.

"Boy, you have to come out eventually, and you will regret it even more!"

Uncle Vernon waited a few seconds, before going to talk to his wife. Harry took the chance to waddle out the open balcony door, and was greeted by the sweet smell of nature. He ran behind a rose bush and hid there.

Meanwhile, Uncle Vernon was talking with Aunt Petunia.

"I just can't seem to find the freak!" Uncle Vernon said in a frustrated voice. "Maybe he ran away, then we would never have to see him again."

"I wish that was true, but the freak is only 2! You go check on Dudders, I will look in the cupboard. Let's pray he's gone." Aunt Petunia said. If the boy truly was gone and the wizards came, she would just have to claim that he ran away, which was the truth.

Aunt Petunia proceeded to inspect the cupboard, to ascertain it was empty, and discovered it was just how Uncle Vernon described it as.

She slowly began to see a glimmer of hope._ Strange. Maybe he is gone. If not, he has to come get food anyway._

Harry was still behind the bush, and he felt his eyelids gradually closing. It wasn't long before he dozed off.

In the middle of a pleasant dream, Harry woke up with a start, and found Uncle Vernon hovering over him, with a furious and outraged look on his face. He had just walked back from a chat from with a friend when he spotted a small figure curled up in the garden.

"What is the meaning of this, freak?" Uncle Vernon shouted, yanking Harry up by the collar of his shirt, not aware that a person concealed in the shadows was observing the scene.

Little Harry tensed, aware that he was in deep trouble.

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts:<em>

Severus slowly sipped his tea, available for Minerva to explain what she wanted him to do.

"Severus, may you go check on Harry Potter? I don't trust the Dursleys to love and cuddle him, and I don't have much time myself either," Minerva requested. The staff knew that Harry Potter had been sent to the Dursley's, but only Severus and she knew that they were notthe best family.

Severus gave a curt nod to the woman that he had thought of an aunt when he was young, and inwardly berated himself for not doing that sooner. He was too caught up in teaching and being the Slytherin head of house, probably. He replied, "Yes, I will go check on him."

Not moments later, Severus was dressed in a Muggle attire and prepared to go. He threw in the Floo Powder into the crackling flames, and declared, "Arabella Figg's residence!"

* * *

><p><em>Little Whinging:<em>

Arabella Figg was tending to her cats and sweeping the floor contently. She lived a good life, compared to other squibs of course, as she still had relations to the wizarding world. She was paid by Dumbledore for living next door to Harry Potter and watching over him, though currently there really was not anything to see. Gathering clumps of fur with her broom, she sweeped them into the fireplace with one swift flourish. As she did so, the fire turned green and out stepped a very annoyed Severus Snape.

Arabella put her hand over her mouth in surprise, before regaining her manners and inquiring, "Why, Severus, how are you doing?"

"Er…very well, thank you," Severus lied. Actually, he had been perfectly fine, until he got fur stuck on his trousers and all the _damn_ annoying cats decided to thoroughly and formally announce his unexpected arrival by purring and rubbing his trousers. "Now excuse me, I have to go check on Harry Potter."

Severus quickly walked out the door, shook his legs several times, and hurried towards the Dursleys, just in time to see a whale-like man hovering over a small child.

"What is the meaning of this, freak?" the over-sized man shouted.

"Me sorry uncle… me sorry…" whimpered the small, thin child.

Severus saw the scar on the child's forehead, and suddenly all the pieces fit together. The child was Harry Potter, and the fat one was Uncle Vernon!

Uncle Vernon raised his hand in a threatening manner, and Harry shut his eyes and flinched.

Severus felt he couldn't take any more. "Stop right there. What do you think you are about to do, hit a child? Or maybe beat him up? Because it sure looks like you are," Severus hissed menacingly at Uncle Vernon.

Harry, waiting for the familiar blow, was surprised that he did not receive one. He looked up to see a tall man dressed in black and talking to Uncle Vernon. His instincts told him that this man could be trusted, and after all, he saved him from Uncle Vernon.

"None of your business, now go away while I deal with my nephew," Uncle Vernon said, glaring at the tall man in black.

"Only if you want to end up dead in my potion," Severus said furiously, returning a ferocious glare (similar to one of a mother lion... or maybe father lion would be preferred), and releasing a small portion of his uncontrolled magic. The earth they were standing on trembled like seismic waves starting from the epicenter and rippling through the land. No one could hold a candle to Severus when he was at his angriest mood.

"Your one of _them_!" Uncle Vernon squeaked, terror written on his face.

By _them_, Severus correctly assumed he was referring to "freaks" or wizards, having been called that countless times when he was young. Apparently, Petunia had been a terrible (bad would be an understatement) influence on this man. "Yes, now GO!" Severus shouted, a promising death written on his own face.

Uncle Vernon scrambled away like a mouse seeing a cat, leaving Harry alone with Severus. Severus looked down, to see Harry staring at him with wide, green eyes. Inside his eyes there was awe- and fear.

_Lily's eyes were never like that, _he couldn't help but notice. Severus knelt down on the grass, and waited a few moments to calm down before speaking.

"Hello, Harry," Severus said, trying to keep his voice soft.

He succeeded. "Hi." Harry waved shyly back at the tall man in black.

"What was your uncle doing?" Severus asked.

"He no see me… I run and hide there," Harry pointed to the bush, "then I sleep. Uncle find me and want to hit me. You come."

"Ahhh… so you can become invisible when you want too." Severus confirmed.

"Invitiba?" Harry repeated, obviously confused.

"Invisible. No one can see you." Severus said, giving Harry a small smile.

Harry smiled back, and nodded.

"How do you know I am a good person, not bad?" Many people automatically assumed that Severus was bad, since he looked stern and always wore black. It puzzled Severus to know that Harry didn't think he was bad. He had acted very intimidating to his uncle after all, so why doesn't he think Severus would do the same to him?

Harry shrugged. "You feel good."

_I feel good? Strange. That's either his natural instincts, or a gift of that sense. By what I see, I believe it is the latter,_ Severus thought.

"Okay, Harry, I have to go now. Wear this. Only you can see it. If you need me, hold it and say 'Snape'." Severus handed Harry a small amulet and put it around his neck. Almost instantly, it became invisible.

"Now try it, hold it and say 'Snape'."

Harry put his fingers on the cool amulet and got used to the weight and touch of it before repeating, "Snape."

The amulet warmed, and Severus' amulet also warmed.

"Very good! Now remember, anytime you need me, just hold it and say 'Snape'." Severus reminded.

Having finished "checking" on Harry Potter, Severus apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts:<em>

"Severus! How did your trip go?" Minerva asked.

"Horrible." Severus began to tell Minerva everything that happened at Privet Drive.

"That is horrible!" Minerva exclaimed. "At least you gave him an amulet."

_It's the least I can do for Lily's son. _"Yes, though I am afraid I might be too late in the future, even with the amulet," Severus said, just as a precaution. He wouldn't want the Gryffindor head of house shouting her head off at him because _something _was faulty, even if she was doing so playfully.

"Oh well, if this happens again in the future, I WILL be talking to Albus!" Minerva declared, her eyes blazing with anger. "Stubborn old man," she muttered.

Severus smirked knowingly. _I would hide if I were Albus, _he sighed knowingly. Sometimes, the cat Animagus was just as stubborn as the headmaster –but in a good way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my longest chapter so far! I know it isn't really long. Are you enjoying the story? If not, please tell me ways to improve it!**

**I am not exactly an expert on talking like a 2-year-old; that is the best I can do!**

**Please read and review if you have time!**


	4. The 3rd Gift

**The 11 Gifts by EnchantedUnicorn**

**Chapter 4**

**The 3rd Gift**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.<strong>

_Little Whinging:_

On Harry's third birthday, something very peculiar happened. Harry became smarter than he was before. His memory improved, and he was very good at finding solutions to problems. Also, when Harry heard of a new word, he instinctively used context clues and found out what the word meant.

One day, Harry ran away from Uncle Vernon, and found himself in a library. He was awed by all the shelves and shelves of books, since most of the time he was doing chores or being locked in the cupboard. He carefully walked over to a book and ran his finger over the smooth surface of the spine.

"Hello, you look like a rather small scrawny boy. Where is your mother?" asked the librarian, Ms. Waze, coldly, who had seen Harry tracing his finger over the book.

Harry tensed, and chose this moment to speak formally. "Hello, Ms. Waze, I am Harry. I find being called scrawny rather insulting. Also, for your information, my mother is dead. Am I permitted to read something in this library?"

Ms. Waze looked shocked, and her mouth fell open, for she had never met any child who could speak like that. She continued to gape that way for a few moments. "Oh...err… I apologize... yes… but I think these books are a little difficult for you. How old are you?"

Harry met Ms. Waze's gaze squarely. "3 years and 2 days to be precise. Do I need to prove myself capable to you?"

Ms. Waze stammered, "Oh… yes… that would… err… help."

"Alright! May you show me the non-fiction section?" asked Harry confidently.

"Yes, follow me," said Ms. Waze, still recovering from her shock.

Ms. Waze led Harry to the non-fiction section. She had worked in the library for over 15 years, so she knew all the sections very well. Harry carefully examined each one closely, until he found a book he was interested in. He tested the weight of the book and skimmed through the pages before reading.

"China is the country with the highest population in the world… that means China has the most people in the world… These fish are insatiable with devouring their prey… that means that these fish are never satisfied when eating the animals they catch." Harry explained. He raised a thin, challenging eyebrow. "Do you believe me now?"

Ms. Waze hesitated for a moment, before vigorously nodded her head. A wide smile appeared on her lean and pulchritudinous face."Yes, I do. You are awfully intelligent for your age. I bet that you smarter than kids twice the age as you!"

"Thanks, Ms. Waze. I find knowledge very important, and for some mysterious reason, I always remember the things I learn," Harry beamed.

"You are very gifted, Harry. I apologize for underestimating you. Feel free to read any _appropriate_ books you like! Have a nice day!" Winking at Harry, Ms. Waze retreated back to her counter, where she continued her librarian work.

Harry indulged himself in a book about outer space, and after an hour, he returned Number 4, Privet Drive.

"Boy, where have you been? Start weeding the garden immediately!" commanded Uncle Vernon, who was currently watching the telly.

"Yes, sir," replied Harry, and not wanting to get on the bad side of Uncle Vernon, he hurried out the weed the garden.

Weeding was always hard work. Some of the roots were really long, and it took a lot of effort for Harry, who was only three, to pull them out. When Harry pulled out the last weed, the tall man in black appeared in front of him.

_He looks very familiar._ Then it hit Harry.

"Hello, sir, you were the one who rescued me from Uncle Vernon's wrath the first time I turned invisible, right?" Harry said, excited to meet this person again.

Severus was amazed. _Wow, a 3-year-old speaking like an 8-year-old!_ Severus was amazed.

"Yes, Harry. Your vocabulary has improved a lot," Severus commented.

"Thanks! I don't know why, but whatever I read or hear, I remember."

_It seems like your 3rd gift was good memory and knowledge. But it is not time to tell you yet._ "That is very useful. You may call me professor or Professor Snape, Harry, since now your vocabulary has improved and you understand the word 'professor'," Severus told Harry.

"Yes, sir. Or yes, Professor Snape," Harry corrected, flashing Severus a cheeky grin. "Where do you teach?"

Severus mentally debated if he should tell Harry about Hogwarts yet. Deciding on no, he simply answered, "I teach at a school that your parents and I went to when we were young."

Harry nodded, trying to sink the knowledge into his mind. "You know, these days I have had nightmares about the day my parents died. I saw ray of green light kill my mum- she was so pretty- and then I saw the bad guy come to me, but then a person all in black came and cast a shield or some sort of protection on me. The bad guy fired the green light again, but it bounced off my forehead and hit him. After that, he was burnt into ashes. I still have the scar," said Harry, absentmindedly rubbing his scar. "Was the man in black you? You do resemble him, after all."

Severus was truly shocked that Harry remembered that moment, but he was careful not to let it show on his face. "Err… yes… it was. The body shield I cast was invented by your mother and me, just to repel the Killing Curse," Severus explained.

"So you saved my life?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, but I wasn't in time to save your mother," Severus said quietly.

Harry looked up at Severus to see deep sadness and regret on his face, before it was quickly replaced by a blank expression.

Harry flung himself at Severus and hugged him. Severus, who was too shocked to do anything, just stood there.

"No one is perfect. You weren't there for Mum, but can you be here for me when I need you?" Harry looked up with bright, emerald eyes.

Severus couldn't resist those eyes, so he embraced Harry back and replied, "Yes, I can. Harry, I have to go now, but remember about your amulet, and promise I will come to you no matter when and where," Severus vowed. Giving Harry one last smile, Severus walked behind a tree and popped out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this chapter is short! How do you like the special gifts so far? **

**-Ability to sense if someone is trustworthy**

**-Invisibility**

**-Good memory and intelligence**


	5. The 4th Gift

**The 11 Gifts by EnchantedUnicorn**

**Chapter 5**

**The 4th Gift**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter<strong>

_Little Whinging:_

Harry was waiting for Dudley and his gang to catch up. It was common for them to play "Harry Chasing" when they were outside on a nice, sunny day. And Harry's birthday was no exception. When they caught him, which usually happens, Dudley would start teasing and mocking Harry, sometimes even delivering a few punches with his friends. Uncle Vernon didn't mind, he actually encouraged Dudley to punch Harry. Aunt Petunia was also fine with it, as long as Harry was still capable of doing his chores. But today, surprisingly, Harry was darting back and forth with unbelievably high speed, and Dudley was yards and yards behind.

"Freak, come back here!" Dudley shouted, his unbelievably obese form panting heavily.

"Not anymore! You can't catch me anyway! I am barely even out of breath!" Harry retorted.

Before Dudley knew what was happening, Harry turned himself invisible and ran to the library.

He turned himself visible again, and greeted, "Hello, Ms. Waze."

"Harry! I didn't see you come in! How may I help you?" Ms. Waze gasped, spinning around in surprise. She was wearing a delicate green dress that matched her kind and easy-going personality.

"Do you have any books about speed and stamina?" Harry asked.

"I am pretty sure we do, just let me check," Ms. Waze said. She walked over to the non-fiction section.

"Where is it?" she muttered, her eyes darting left to right. "Ah, here they are." Ms. Waze picked out 3 books."I'm afraid we only have 3 books, though."

"It's okay. Thanks!"

A couple of hours later, Harry was walking back to Privet Drive. He didn't find anything in the library that helped him understand why he suddenly was so quick and agile.

"There's the freak!" Dudley yelled to his friends, and before Harry had the chance to register what Dudley said, two of Dudley's friends jumped up from behind and tackled Harry to the ground. Harry bit back a yelp as his head hit the ground, and his arms tried to push himself up again.

There was no hope; Harry was thinking furiously of a way to escape. _The amulet!_

Harry grasped the amulet and whispered, "Snape!" He felt the amulet warm beneath his fingers. All he could do was pray that Professor Snape would come in time.

"No one is coming. Don't you know that, freak?" Dudley taunted with an evil glint in his eyes. He kicked Harry roughly in the stomach.

Harry flinched violently. _Professor Snape, where are you?_

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts:<em>

Severus was currently grading a first year Gryffindor's work.

_A bezoar is a stone found on the ground? _Severus winced, completely irritated. He never understood the stupidity of first years. Was reading a few chapters so hard for them? If only they weren't so much of a dunderhead, teaching would be a thousand times easier.

Suddenly, he felt something heating under his clothes.

_The amulet! Harry's in danger!_

He quickly changed into Muggle clothes and flooed Minerva.

"Minerva, Harry called for my help with the amulet. I will be out for a while," Severus informed Minerva.

Minerva nodded. "Okay, go now!" she said, giving her colleague an encouraging smile.

Severus touched his amulet and was whisked away to Little Whinging, behind a tree. He strode out, and his eyebrows drew together as he saw Dudley kicking and mocking Harry with his friends.

Bullying was something Severus could never tolerate. Perhaps the reason behind it was the years of torture he had to endure from the Marauders when he was younger. But when he sees bullying, his temper rises, his patience runs low, and he has to resist the urge to flip them over his knee and see how _they _feel when they are helpless.

Severus took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. After his temper was decently controlled, Severus walked towards Dudley, fixed on his best glare, and hissed, "Who, may I ask, are you?"

Dudley gulped nervously. "Dudley, and this is the fr-... err... my cousin."

Severus caught the word Dudley was about the say. It was said to him many times during his childhood too. "Ah, I see. What were you playing?" Severus inquired in a silky voice, glowering down at Dudley.

"Err… we were p-playing Harry C-Chasing, and he… err… ran away too fast." Dudley stammered. "But we got him now. We were just… going to let him go," Dudley lied, his eyes staring at the ground. His feet were also fidgeting, and Severus recognized that as another sign of fibbing.

"You don't fool me," Severus hissed, his eyes narrowing. "I know perfectly well what you were all planning to do. Now go home to your mommies and tell them about your actions. Well, what are you waiting for? All of you, go!"

Dudley and his friends quickly scampered away, back to their homes, with horror written on their faces.

Harry threw himself at Severus, embracing him. "Thank you for coming, sir."

"You're welcome. Now tell me, why couldn't the pig catch you at first? Was it because of his obesity?"

Harry snickered. "I have no idea, sir, but I admit, today, on my 4th birthday, I suddenly became really fast."

Severus raised his eyebrows. Fast compared to his obese cousin, or truly fast? "Oh really? May you demonstrate your abilities? Let's say, run over to the tree over there." Severus pointed to a tree about 40 meters away.

Harry smiled. He loved running, it made him feel free. "Yes, sir!" With that spoken, Harry dashed over to the large oak tree. In less than 15 seconds he was there. Then he raced back in the same pace.

Severus nodded in approval. His_ 4th gift is speed... and stamina. Pretty useful, I'd say._

"See, professor, I have become faster!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, you have. I dare say you could even beat your fat uncle in running!" Severus slyly remarked.

Harry beamed at the praise, even though it wasn't a very great one. He rarely got any compliments, receiving a little one was a great thing for him. "Thanks! I am curious why I always get these cool abilities on my birthdays. Do you know why?"

"No, I don't. That is a mystery you have to solve later on, Harry," Severus said, not wanting to reveal that he bestowed the spell upon him. He was surprised that Harry was so perceptive.

"Oh well. Bye professor! Judging by the position of the sun, it is getting late," Harry remarked, staring at the orange sun near the horizon.

"I see you are still as smart as ever, little four-year-old. I forget that you are still so young. Can you manage to go home on your own?" Severus asked. He feared that Harry might be in trouble when he gets home, or his cousin would attack again.

But Harry brushed off his concerns by replying, "Yes, sir. Thanks again for coming!" and then he sprinted off towards Privet Drive.

Severus took one last concerned look at Harry, before returning to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Speed might turn out useful someday, right? Maybe I should start a sequel after this... I am planning on having 12 full chapters for this story. Please review!**


	6. The 5th Gift

**The 11 Gifts by EnchantedUnicorn**

**Chapter 6**

**The 5th Gift**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.<strong>

_Dursley's residence:_

Harry tossed and turned in his bed. It was 12:01 am- Harry had just turned 5 a minute ago. The moment the old grandfather clock in the living room struck 12, he heard every single little noise in the house. Uncle Vernon was snoring quite loudly, and Harry found it awfully difficult to block the noise. Dudley was also muttering, "I'm going to get you, freak!" It seemed like Aunt Petunia was the only quiet one.

_I can even hear my heartbeat! Can these noises just stop? _Harry thought irritably. Almost instantaneously, his hearing returned back to normal.

_Nice! I want my hearing to be sharper. _Again, Harry began to hear all the snoring and muttering noises.

_Stop! Alright, now I can go back to sleep. I will have a lot of chores tomorrow, since it is Saturday. Phew!_

In the morning, Harry was awaken by the thundering footsteps of Uncle Vernon marching downstairs. Even without his sharp hearing, it was still very loud.

"Boy, make us breakfast!" boomed the commanding voice of Uncle Vernon.

Harry instinctively flinched, then responded, "Yes, Uncle Vernon."

Harry figured that his sharp hearing might prove useful_. Sharpen my hearing._ And of course, his hearing sharpened, and Harry could hear Uncle Vernon watching TV, the toilet upstairs flushing, and the shower running. He hastily exited his cupboard and fried some eggs, warmed the milk, and brought out the toast. He was about to bring the plates to the dining table when he hit himself on the forehead. _The ham and juice! What is wrong with me today?_ Before you could even blink, Harry was by the refrigerator, rapidly taking the ham out, and carefully pouring out juice. Now, Harry was certain breakfast was all set, and brought it to the dining table.

Harry strolled over to the refrigerator and scanned through the list of chores he needed to accomplish.

_-Cook all the meals_

_-Whitewash the fence_

_-Weed the plants_

_-Wash the floor_

_-Clean the bathroom_

_-Iron the clothes_

_-Clean the windows_

_-Clean and polish all of Dudley's boots_

_-Sweep the porch_

Harry sighed. Trust Aunt Petunia to assign you the worst chores on Saturday. Well, better get over with it. Harry first went to polish the boots. It was a disgusting job, since 90% of the time Dudley was running in the mud with his boots. The other 10% was probably stepping on bugs. But while Harry was polishing Dudley's last pair of boots, he heard a loud _thud, thud, thud_ come from behind him. He turned around to find Dudley sneaking up towards him.

Harry glared at Dudley. "Remember about the tall man in black, Dudley?" Harry quietly threatened. Every time Dudley was about to gang up on him, he would use the same threat. Usually it worked. If not, he was able to run away with no problems.

Dudley paled, and quickly left Harry to complete his chores.

After making lunch for the Dursley's, Harry finished whitewashing, weeding, washing, ironing, and cleaning everything. Now all he needed to do was to sweep the front porch.

Harry walked outside and tried not to wince as his stomach grumbled loudly. Whenever someone spoke in a normal tone, it sounded like they were shouting their lungs out. Even the hearing the birds with his sensitive ears sounded louder than hearing people talk with his normal ears. Sometimes, all the noise is comforting, and sometimes, it is quite distracting. Harry was desperately trying to remove a cobweb when he heard an indistinct pop come from behind a tree. Were he with his normal ears, there was no way he could have heard it. But his hearing was very sharp, and he heard it above all other noises.

"Professor, is that you?" Harry softly asked. Even if he spoke too loud it would hurt his own ears.

"Yes Harry, how could you have heard me?" Severus asked in his normal tone of voice.

That happened to be a mistake, because Harry yelped and covered his ears.

"Harry? Is something wrong?" Severus asked, concern written on his face. He rapidly strode over to Harry.

_Stop. _Immediately, the whole world became quieter.

Harry removed his hands with an embarrassed look on his face. "No, nothing is wrong. It's just that on my 5th birthday, I developed a sense of sharp hearing. I can turn the ability on and off. And right then, it happened to be on. So, when you came, I heard a very soft 'pop'." Harry explained.

"Ah… I see. Sharp hearing for your 5th birthday," Severus acknowledged, nodding in understanding.

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"What were you doing just then?" Severus asked.

"Sweeping the porch. I can't seem to get this bl-"

Severus interrupted him. "Language, Harry! I won't tolerate any foul language. Now please rephrase that."

Harry blushed. Uncle Vernon rarely gave scoldings, but when Severus did, the lecture embarrassed him more than Uncle Vernon's."I can't seem to get this cobweb away." Harry anger returned, and used the broom to hit the cobweb.

"No matter. I will take care of that." With a wave of his open hand the porch was immaculate.

Harry marveled at the fact that the professor can do magic so well. He knew that the wizarding world existed through all his clues... and he inwardly hoped that he was a wizard."Thank you, sir! Why did you come here anyway?" Harry gave Severus a curious look.

"To check on you… and something else," Severus answered. "Something that does not concern you," he added when Harry opened his mouth to ask what.

"Humph. You are no fair! Oh well, so long professor! I better go cook dinner now," Harry remarked.

_Cook dinner? Why, he is already cooking dinner?_ Severus thought furiously.

"Bye, Harry. I'd say you should turn on your sharp hearing once you get inside. And be aware at all times," Severus suggested.

Severus strode behind the same tree and apparated to back to Hogwarts to tell the headmaster about the death eater attack in a Muggle household. Without his sharp hearing on, Harry didn't hear a peep as Severus disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 6/12 chapters done! Thank you to everyone who read this far! Again (like always), if you have time, please review! I will get the next chapter done ASAP! And the next chapter is going to be much longer!**


	7. The 6th Gift

**The 11 Gifts by EnchantedUnicorn**

**Chapter 7**

**The 6th Gift**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter<strong>

_Little Whinging:_

"Boy, make us breakfast!" shouted Uncle Vernon from his bedroom.

Harry sighed. The same routine as usual. He decided not to turn on his hearing ability yet, for Uncle Vernon was in a bad mood and everything he said would be roaring into his ears. Harry walked over to the kitchen and felt a strange sensation warning him. He ignored it, and prepared a whole loaf of bread sliced into even pieces, three glasses of grape juice, and eight sausages. While he was boiling the eggs, the warning became even stronger, and he quickly stopped the fire and looked around. And there was Dudley, hiding behind the rubbish bin. Harry glared and him, before bringing the food to the dining table. He snatched a piece of bread before getting ready to school.

Harry got his bag and all his books ready before walking to school alone. When he walked past Ms. Figg's house, however, he felt that peculiar sensation again. This time, Harry abruptly stopped and looked around. No one to be seen.

_Sharpen_.

The world became louder and more active as Harry strained to hear any threatening voices.

"He is at the Dursley's, Albus," a female voice said, who Harry assumed was Ms. Figg.

"Thank you Arabella, have a nice day," said the 'Albus' person.

Harry gulped; whoever wanted to find him probably didn't have the best wishes for him, apart from Professor Snape. And Professor Snape was not 'Albus'. He turned off his unusual hearing and darted towards the Little Whinging Primary School. He thought he heard someone call his name, but paid no attention to it.

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts:<em>

"Albus, go and see for yourself what those damned Muggles are like," Severus ranted.

"My dear Severus, I am sure there is nothing to worry about," Dumbledore started.

"Nothing to worry about? Nothing to worry about?! _You _will have something to worry about if you don't check on your precious Golden Boy, Albus. If you truly care about him, why don't you check on him?" Severus eyes flashed dangerously at Albus. Some of his uncontrolled magic that was too difficult to tame went loose, and several glass figurines exploded and the ground trembled as he showed how furious he was.

Dumbledore looked shocked and terrified at the same time. He knew Severus' aura was strong and powerful, but Albus never thought that his magic was that strong. Hell, Severus was probably even stronger than Voldemort, if he were alive. Voldemort was not an exceptionally exceptional wizard (sure he was pretty good but not as good as Merlin or even Grindelwald), he just made himself look potent by the doing what others couldn't, such as wandless magic. But now he just realized that Severus's wandless magic could probably overcome Voldemort's easily.

Well, best not get on the bad side of Severus. "I will go right now, my boy." He tried to calm Severus' nasty but well-controlled temper by giving a genuine smile.

Severus gave a cold smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Good. And don't be surprised if he is unavailable to you," Severus cautioned, thinking about the 6 gifts Harry had received so far. What did he get for his 6th birthday? "Good day, Headmaster." He spun around and exited the Headmaster's office, his robes billowing dramatically behind him.

Dumbledore sighed, then flooed to Arabella Figg's house.

* * *

><p><em>Little Whinging:<em>

"Hello Albus, what are you doing here?" Arabella asked.

Dumbledore bent down to pet a cute kneazle, satisfied as the cat purred submissively to him. "Have you seen Harry?"

"He is at the Dursley's, Albus," Arabella answered. What could Dumbledore possibly want?

"Thank you Arabella, have a nice day," Dumbledore said. He stood up and exited the door, just in time to see a skinny boy running down the street alone, carrying a small bag.

_That must be Harry. He is so skinny! _"Harry!" Dumbledore called.

But the boy continued running and paid no attention.

_Maybe that wasn't Harry. Maybe he is still at the Dursley's._ But even as he said that, he was beginning to have the benefit of doubt.

Dumbledore walked over to Number 4, Privet Drive, and knocked on the door. It was opened by Petunia Dursley.

"You!" she spat, glaring at him.

"Yes, I apologize for disturbing you, but is Harry home?" Albus asked, his eyes meeting her's for a moment.

"No, err… the fr-... err… boy… had an early breakfast and went to school already," Petunia stammered nervously, her feet fidgeting on the floor and her eyes staring at the tiles.

_Freak? Was she about to say freak? And she is clearly lying, but I will let this one go. After all, everyone deserves a second chance._

"Alright… I see. But next time, accompany him to school as you do with your son, or else I will know." Suddenly, Dumbledore didn't seem like the meddling old codger everyone thought he was. He sent Petunia a threatening glare before departing back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts:<em>

"Well? How did it go?" Severus asked impatiently.

"It was not what I expected," Dumbledore admitted. He began to describe everything he saw.

"What? You let them get away with that? They-"

Dumbledore interrupted him. "I am pretty sure they won't do it again, Severus."

"Humph. Let's hope your right." Severus retreated back to his office to grade his students' work.

* * *

><p><em>Little Whinging (Harry):<em>

"Freak, you afraid of the slides?" Dudley taunted.

Harry glared at him and walked away. He went back into Ms. Cloan's classroom and sat down.

_Can my hearing just sharpen a tiny bit?_ he thought, and was glad when it did. But that thought was interrupted when he felt the strange sensation again. Harry jumped up, his posture ready to defend himself when the person came out.

"Who's there?" Harry called, hoping that his voice didn't waver.

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts:<em>

"Severus, since Albus didn't even think to follow Harry, would you mind if I go check on him at school?" Minerva asked.

"No, you may go. Please report back to me," Severus answered.

"Please report back to me? You are not my teacher… it should be quite the opposite, Sev. My dear, _I_ am your teacher," Minerva teased, and quickly fled the room before Severus, or Sev, if you like, could respond.

"Why… you… I will get you back on that one!" Snape vowed.

* * *

><p><em>Little Whinging (Minerva):<em>

Minerva silently strode down the hall to find Harry. At least she had the forethought to cast an Invisibility Charm.

"Point me Harry," she muttered. Her wand spun around and then pointed to the direction she just came from. "Merlin's pants," she cursed, before following the direction of her wand.

_Harry is in kindergarten, right? He should be in that classroom then, _Minerva mused.

Minerva cast a temporary Incorporeal Charm that allowed her to safely and secretly walk through the walls. Suddenly, Harry stood up and got into a defense posture.

"Who's there?" Minerva heard Harry call. She first quickly set up a room glamour, so anyone who comes in will see the room as empty. Then she cast unspoken _Muffliato_, so no one can hear them. How had Harry known anyway?

No matter. Minerva first released herself from the Invisibility Charm and Incorporeal Charm.

* * *

><p><em>Little Whinging:<em>

The moment Minerva released herself from the charms, she heard Harry gasp. Harry cowered back into a corner and stood there.

_You shouldn't be afraid, Harry. You can trust her; your instincts say so. _Harry silently scolded himself. But, instincts are not always correct.

"Hello, Harry. I am Professor McGonagall, a colleague of Professor Snape," Minerva introduced.

Harry relaxed. So at least Professor Snape knew her. She couldn't be too bad, right? "Err… so you two are friends?" Harry asked curiously, but suspiciously. Colleague doesn't always mean friend.

"Yes, Harry. Now tell me, how did you know I was here? I was invisible and I didn't make any sound either," Minerva wondered.

"Err… whenever someone is looking for me, I have this really weird feeling that warns me. I got it for my 6th birthday. Can you tell Professor Snape that, please?"

"Yes… okay… why aren't you outside playing?" Minerva asked softly.

Harry gulped. "I didn't feel like it, I guess."

"Ah… I understand. Harry, I noticed your defense posture. I as a professor, I know that posture. It is one for bullied students. Who is bullying you?"

"No one! Well… maybe Dudley sometimes. He tried to sneak up on me or scare me this morning, but that odd sensation helped me and I saw him."

Just then, the bell for lunch ran. Harry let out a deep breath that he did not realize he was holding, for he didn't want to be bombarded with questions endlessly.

"Well, better go to lunch! See you some other time Pr'fessor!" Harry forced himself to look happy.

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts:<em>

"I trust you did a better job than Albus, Minerva," Severus stated.

"Yes, and Harry wanted me to tell you something. I believe his exact words were 'Whenever someone is looking for me, I have this really weird feeling that warns me. I got it for my 6th birthday'. I believe Harry is also been a victim of bullying by his cousin," Minerva said.

"Bullying! Again!" Severus sputtered. "I am going to have to talk to Albus about this. Wait… he got a gift for his 6th birthday?" Severus' mind was processing all the information at once. "Brilliant. Okay Minerva, I need you to swear that you will never reveal what I am about to tell you without my permission."

Minerva looked confused, but she obeyed and swore, "I, Minerva McGonagall, swear upon my magic and wand that I will not reveal to anyone what Severus Snape is going to tell me without his permission."

Severus gave a small smile. "Now, let me tell you about the night that the Potters had died. Well, I cast the body shield. I saw the Dark Lord die. After he died, I cast a spell that I invented upon Harry:_ Tribuo Uniqa Donum Sulum Annus Pro Eleve. _Every year, until his 11th, Harry will receive a unique ability that will prove useful someday." Severus paused, and sneaked his colleague a glance, and almost burst out laughing. The look on Minerva's face was priceless- she was staring at him like he was Father Christmas, her eyes were literally popping out, and her mouth was wide open.

"Minerva!" He snapped.

"What? Oh… that was very… magnificent of you. How did you manage to do that? Did you almost drain your magical core? What are the gifts?" Minerva blabbered.

"One question at a time," Severus sneered, though playfully. "To answer your first question, I pointed my wand at Harry and recited the incantation. To answer your second question, no. I am still here, see? To answer your third question, the gifts are to be able to tell if someone can be trusted, to turn invisible, good memory and knowledge, speed and stamina, and sharp hearing. This year he received what you just told me: sensing another person's presence if they are looking for him."

"Ahhh… I will have to do a little bit of thinking about that," Minerva remarked, shocked by the news she just learnt.

"No problem. I will go speak to the Headmaster about the bullying," Severus replied.

* * *

><p><em>Headmaster's office:<em>

"The boy is being bullied there! Surely you won't let that go!" Severus argued, banging his fist on the desk. How dare Dumbledore think that bullying is okay!

"It's probably just like sibling rivalries," Dumbledore assured Severus. Clearly he was oblivious to the fact that Harry was actually being injured.

"Can't you just remove him from the damned Muggles?" Severus yelled.

"I am afraid I can't do that. His relatives aren't doing anything life-threatening yet, and if we move him, it is more likely that he will be hurt." Dumbledore said sadly.

Dumbledore, as much as Severus loathed to admit it, that he did have a point. The Soul Suckers were still more dangerous than his relatives.

"You know what abuse and bullying ends up like, Albus. Are you trying to make that mistake again, only this time with your Golden Boy? Do you want him to end up in the dark, like the Dark Lord and I did?" Severus silkily inquired.

"He won't, with you and all the other professors who care for him," Dumbledore pointed out.

Severus, seeing that he wasn't going to win this argument, huffed. "Humph. Fine. _Stubbornness often helps but other times, they cost a life and a load of regrets,_" Severus quoted, having the last word before turning on his heel and walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Longest chapter now! Please review!**


	8. The 7th Gift

**The 11 Gifts by EnchantedUnicorn**

**Chapter 8**

**The 7th Gift**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you everyone! More than 6000 views and 1000 visitors so far! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Songs are bolded.**

_Dursley's residence:_

Harry was inside his cupboard, listening to the argument Dudley and Aunt Petunia were having.

"Mum, why does the freak have to come with us to the zoo?" Dudley whined. Harry often believed that he was a spoiled and pampered brat, and always had his way by whining and throwing tantrums, but he dared not express that opinion.

"Dudders, we have no other choice. Ms. Figg and Auntie Marge are both out today," Aunt Petunia replied, too wishing that Harry was never part of her life.

"Aw… but Mum!" Dudley continued.

Harry prayed that he would be able to go. It wasn't every day that Aunt Petunia was actually letting Harry come with them. He felt deeply cut to the quick by Dudley's words. Why didn't he have someone who actually cared about him, apart from Professor Snape?

"If he comes, I will buy you a new video game," Aunt Petunia cajoled.

Now that brightened up Dudley, just a tiny bit. "Alright, fine," he said grudgingly.

After about an hour, they took off to the zoo.

* * *

><p><em>The zoo:<em>

"Mum, can we go see the snakes?" Dudley asked loudly in a not-so-nice manner. That request earned glares from several people passing by.

"At least the other kid is politer," one person muttered.

Aunt Petunia ignored all the glares and sending one off of her own at Harry said, "Yes, honey."

All this time, Harry was listening to all the animals around him.

"Come to us, speaker, let us speak to you," a bird cawed.

Harry found out that he could use telepathic speech when speaking to animals. _I'm sorry, but I have to go now. My aunt would be furious if I keep her waiting.  
><em>He quickly departed to catch up to them.

Once they arrived at the Snake Section, he heard snake call out to him, _"Sspeaker, pleasse free me. It iss horrid to be sstuck in this place alone while your kind just ssneer at point at me."_

The snake reminded Harry of himself and his cupboard. He looked around to see Dudley doing exactly what the snake just pointed out- sneering and pointing. And pounding on the glass. Harry felt his temper rising, and before he knew what was happening, the glass vanished and Dudley fell in.

Harry was confused. _Huh? What just happened?_

_"Thank you, Sspeaker,"_ the snake hissed gratefully, before slithering away. Several screams rose up in the snake section, and a few people went to find a zoo keeper. Not before long, everyone was gone except for them. The zookeeper was too late though, the snake disappeared.

While all that was happening, Dudley stood up, trying to get the mud off his shirt. He tried to exit the snake habitat, but the glass blocked his way.

"Mum! Mum, help!" but Dudley's frantic screams were muffled by the thick glass.

Fortunately, Aunt Petunia saw him, and she cried, "Dudley!"

Aunt Petunia glared at Harry, fury and concern (for Dudley) written on her face. Harry cowered back, wondering what will happen next. But at that moment, the zoo keeper decided to announce her arrival. "Is that your son in there?"

"Yes, and don't ask me what happened, because I have no idea!" Aunt Petunia snapped. "Ask the freak there." She jerked her head at Harry.

The zookeeper turned to look at Harry, and her eyes widened. "Merlin, is that Harry Potter?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, now get my son out of there!" Petunia cried.

"My lady, please calm down. The incident was caused by," the zookeeper lowered her voice to a whisper, "accidental magic. There is nothing wrong about that."

Petunia snorted. "You know about_ them_? And apparently there is a problem. My son is stuck in there!"

The zookeeper tried no to show the annoyance she deeply felt. It was apparent that the horse-faced woman only cared about her son and not Harry Potter. "He would only be stuck in there if he was pounding or leaning on the glass, which there is clearly a sign that tells you not to do that," the zookeeper retorted, before departing to fetch Dudley.

"Freak, you are going to be in so much trouble when you get home," Aunt Petunia hissed.

They both watched as the zookeeper opened the back door and let Dudley exit. In a few minutes, both of them returned.

"Freak!" Dudley hissed. Harry glared but didn't say anything.

The zookeeper noticed how Aunt Petunia and Dudley acted to Harry. She was going to have to talk to Minerva about this.

"My deepest apologies of what just happened, but you shouldn't really blame Harry," the zookeeper tried.

"Humph," Aunt Petunia grunted before leading Dudley to the car, with Harry trailing behind. The Squib zookeeper shot Harry one last glance before going to tell her cousin about this incident.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva's office:<em>

"Minerva, this boy is clearly unwanted by his relatives. They weren't even excited that Harry had just showed his first signs of accidental magic! And they called him 'freak' multiple times! The other fat boy is too spoiled and pampered! He lives high on the hog while Harry is abused!" Melinda ranted. Melinda was Minerva's Squib cousin that coincidentally happened to meet Harry and his aunt and cousin at the zoo. Melinda pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"I know, Melinda, but Albus insisted that he had to stay there," Minerva said sadly.

"Stubborn old codger! Humph. If you need any help, I can always raise Muggle charges without anyone being suspicious," Melinda offered.

"Thank you Melinda, I will keep that in mind." Minerva gave her cousin a small smile.

* * *

><p><em>Severus' office:<em>

Severus was working on his lesson plans when the fire roared and a woman haughtily stepped out.

"Hello, Minerva. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Severus asked, not looking up as he continued to write.

"My Squib cousin works at the zoo," Minerva started.

_Okay… nice to know. _Severus pushed that thought away and merely raised an eyebrow.

"I apologize, that was a bad way of starting. But she was called at the zoo because a snake got loose. When she arrived, she saw Harry's cousin in the Snake Habitat! Melinda isn't certain, but she thinks that Harry made the glass disappear for a while, and then his cousin fell in," Minerva explained.

Who would have known that Harry's first signs of accidental magic would be at the zoo? Much less in the snake section. He was going to have a little chat with Harry .

"Ah… I see. Very well, I shall go see Harry now," Severus said, getting up.

"Good luck, Sevvy," Minerva teased. She and Albus were the only ones who dared to tease the evil bat of the dungeons.

"Thank you, Minnie mouse," he shot back, before apparating to Privet Drive.

* * *

><p><em>Dursley's residence:<em>

"Boy, come out here NOW!" Uncle Vernon boomed.

Uh oh. This couldn't be good. _Don't be a coward, just bite the bullet and get over with it. Face the music, Harry._ Harry cautiously stepped out of his cupboard and was greeted by an all-too-furious Uncle Vernon.

Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and yanked him forward. "What were you thinking, using your freaky powers on Dudley? After all we done for you, this is how you repay us? By threatening our son?" Uncle Vernon hissed. Returning from a great day of work, the boy just happened to ruin it all when he received the news from his wife that the freak had done something _freaky._

"No, sir. I'm sorry, sir," Harry gulped.

"Too late for that. I am going to give you the thrashing of your life," promised Uncle Vernon, his eyes seeking revenge. He pushed Harry down and started wildly thrashing Harry.

Harry mentally screamed as the first lash rained upon him. Harry took the next few licks in silence, but then he couldn't stop twisting and turning about. The belt repeatedly fell upon him, not skipping a single beat. Harry couldn't help it any more, he fell into deep unconsciousness.

_Serves the brat right._ Uncle Vernon was satisfied as he roughly threw Harry back into the cupboard. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door.

_Probably some salesman. _Uncle Vernon reassured himself, and sat down to watch the telly. A skinny boy with multiple bruises popped up singing:

**_There are children that need your help,_**

_The freak doesn't need my help!_

**_There are children that always yelp._**

_Well, he does yelp a lot._

**_They're starved and locked and beat by their homes_**

_He is starved, locked, and beaten by me. But I don't care. Freaks should know their place._

**_No one deserves to-_**

The TV was suddenly turned off, and Uncle Vernon was yanked up by the collar of his shirt by a strong and firm hand.

"Why don't you heed his advice and help your nephew?" growled the person beside him.

Uncle Vernon spotted Severus. "How did you get in?" gasped Uncle Vernon.

"Mere doors and locks don't keep me out. Surely you remember me?" Severus growled again.

"You!" Uncle Vernon's eyes widened.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course it is me. Where is Harry?"

"He is… err… out." Uncle Vernon hesitated. "With his friends," he hastily added.

Severus caught the hesitation, and sneered. _Let's see if that is true. _He pulled out his wand, ignoring Uncle Vernon's gasp.

"I have no intention of hexing you, although it is tempting," Severus sneered.

"Point me Harry," he muttered. The wand spun around and stopped, pointing to the cupboard. Severus strode over to the cupboard and opened the door. He couldn't believe his eyes. There was Harry, thrashed and unconscious.

Severus spun around and pointed his wand at Uncle Vernon, who was backing away.

"Listen to me. I do not make threats. I make promises. And I promise you that if you even lift a finger to Harry again, I will know, and you will live to regret it. I promise that if you don't give Harry proper meals, I will know, and you will live to regret it. So you better keep in mind what I just promised to do." Severus read the riot act. He waved his wand, and several green and silver sparks shot out of it.

"Do you understand?" Severus growled.

Uncle Vernon gulped and nodded.

"Good." Severus gave him a cold smile, before heading back to the cupboard. "Oh, and you will give him a proper bedroom, won't you?"

Uncle Vernon nodded vigorously. "Yes, I will. Of course."

Satisfied, Severus nodded, and turned his attention back to Harry. He found himself staring at large, emerald, eyes.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Severus asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Harry lied through gritted teeth.

"Don't lie, boy," Severus warned.

Harry flinched. "Err… my back sorta hurts."

Severus, seeing Harry's reaction, made a mental note to never call him 'boy'.

"Lay down on your stomach, Harry," Severus ordered.

"Yes, sir," Harry automatically replied, and obeyed.

Severus took out a bottle of Wizard's Salve and gently rubbed some onto Harry's back. Immediately, Harry felt the pain fade.

"Thank you professor," Harry said gratefully.

"You're welcome. Professor McGonagall told me about today's incident at the zoo," Severus said.

Harry colored. "Err… how does she know?"

"Her cousin, the zookeeper, told her," Severus replied smoothly.

"Oh… okay. Professor, I really don't know how I made the glass disappear. Do you?" Harry asked.

_Do I know that people have heads? _Severus forced himself not to be sarcastic. "Yes Harry. Those are signs of accidental magic. You are a wizard, Harry, and that just proved you are."

"Really? I really_ am_ a wizard? Cool! Oh, and pr'fessor, I think that my 7th gift is the ability to talk to all animals!" Harry announced in glee, beaming.

Severus eyebrows shot up high. "An animal speaker? That is a rare ability, and most people are born with it. So you could understand all animals at the zoo?" he asked.

"Yep! In fact, the snake coaxed me to let it free. It reminded me of the cupboard," Harry admitted.

"Impressive. Also, do a favor for me. Do not, under any circumstances, share information about your amulet to anyone. Clear?" Severus requested.

"Crystal," Harry replied cheekily, though inwardly he was serious. "G' day, professor!"

"Have a nice day to you too, Harry. And I believe that you will be switching rooms. I also talked to your obese uncle that you will not be starved or beaten in any way. If so, then call me with your amulet, and don't talk to your oversized uncle about it. Bye, Harry," Severus said, and apparated back to Hogwarts, ready to tell a soon-going-to-be-very-angry tabby cat about this visit. _Albus is not going to enjoy this._ Severus smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Dursley's are going to be treating Harry better after this, I can tell you that much. But he is still not going to be wanted. I wrote the lyrics of the abuse song.**

**Please review if you have time!**


	9. The 8th Gift

**The 11 Gifts by EnchantedUnicorn**

**Chapter 9**

**The 8th Gift**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.<strong>

_Little Whinging:_

"You can't catch me!" shouted Harry, running full speed. Dudley and his gang were playing "Harry Chasing" again, and it wasn't surprising that they were far behind.

Harry decided to walk a little, since going so fast and leaving them far behind isn't fun at all. Once Dudley and his gang showed up, Harry started jogging at a moderate pace. For Dudley and his gang, though, they have to run as hard as they can to keep up with Harry.

Harry continued jogging, but his eyes widened as soon as he saw the dead end in front of him.

_What should I do?_ Without thinking, he turned himself invisible and darted towards the end.

"Huh?"

"Where did he go?"

"That is what the freak can do. Freaky stuff," Dudley disdainfully explained.

While Dudley and his gang were chatting, Harry was furiously thinking of a way to escape._ There has to be something that can block them from proceeding! A wall! If there is a wall, then Dudley wouldn't be able to come through. But where would I get a wall? Oh, I wish I was a wall! If I was a wall, then I would be protected already, and I might also scare Dudley and his gang away! Wait… why can't I move? _

Harry started violently thrashing his arms and legs, but it appeared that he didn't have any. _I am a wall! An invisible one!_

"C'mon, let's find the freak," declared Dudley, marching towards the end. Harry watched as Dudley got closer, and closer, and finally…

"Ow!" Dudley yelped, as he hit his nose on the invisible wall. "What the hell was that?"

"You're going cuckoo. There is nothing there," snorted Piers, running towards the wall.

Slam! Piers hit the wall with so much force that he was knocked unconscious and had a bloody nose. Harry wouldn't be surprised if some of his teeth were loose too.

"Alright, something is wrong. Let's bring Piers back home," Dudley decided. Dudley picked up Piers and started walking back home.

_I want to be Harry again! _Harry felt himself shifting into a human. He sighed in relief as he moved his limbs freely. It would not be good if he was stuck as a wall for the rest of his life.

_Hmmm… I want to be a mouse._ Harry pictured a gray mouse in his head. Harry immediately turned into the mouse he had thought of. _Now they can't see me, or hear me_.

He scurried along the road to find Dudley and his gang. He was searching everywhere, but they weren't outside. He headed back to Number 4, Privet Drive to return home, just in time to see Dudley walking home. When Dudley opened the door, Harry scrambled in before Dudley slammed the door.

"Mum, I'm home!" Dudley shouted. Aunt Petunia hurried down the stairs to greet Dudley. Harry took his open chance, and scampered in front of Dudley. Before even thinking twice about his future actions, Harry shifted to a rough and jagged stone.

"Dudders, come here and give me a hug," Aunt Petunia cooed.

Dudley started to walk over to Aunt Petunia, but then unexpectedly tripped on a something hard in front of him. He fell on his elbow and heard something crack beneath him.

"Ow!" Dudley wailed.

"Dudley!" Aunt Petunia picked Dudley up and scrutinized him.

"M…my… … a…ar…m…," sobbed Dudley, looking at his arm.

"Oh no, you broke your arm," Aunt Petunia gasped, concerned. "We have to bring you to the hospital. Vernon! Dudders broke his arm!"

"What happened? Let's get him to the hospital. Where is the freak?" Vernon demanded.

"Dudders tripped, and the freak is not here. Let him stay outside," Petunia said.

Harry shifted back into Harry, and his eyes narrowed. _I'll teach them what happens to people treat me like a dog._ Harry shifted to a false widow spider, and bit Uncle Vernon hard on the leg, his fangs piercing through his meaty skin.

"Ow!" cried Uncle Vernon, stomping his leg on the ground. "What was that?"

Harry ignored him and crawled to Aunt Petunia, doing the same thing.

"Ouch! Something bit me on the leg, Vernon!" said Aunt Petunia, looking at her leg.

Harry decided to be lenient with Dudley, and transformed into a wasp and stung him on his cheek.

"Ahh!" screamed Dudley. "Something stung me!"

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon exchanged puzzled looks.

"We all got bit, honey. When we get to the hospital, we will check on our bites too," Petunia assured everyone.

When the Dursley's exited their house, Harry exited with them.

He went to into the garden and shifted into a warm, furry dog, before dozing off.

* * *

><p>Uncle Vernon was driving his car to the England First Aid Hospital when suddenly, he felt something swelling on his leg.<p>

When they stopped at red light, he looked down and nearly fainted dead away.

"Petunia, my leg!" Uncle Vernon whispered. Uncle Vernon's leg was red and swelling where Harry the false widow spider had bit it.

"Oh my! Mine too!" Petunia gasped, looking at her own leg. "Green light! Hurry up!"

Uncle Vernon increased the speed by 20 kph, and in a matter of minutes they arrived.

* * *

><p><em>England First Aid Hospital:<em>

The Dursleys immediately went to the waiting room. Thankfully, there weren't too many people in the hospital at that moment. Dudley appeared to have a broken arm, and he was required to wear a cast and a sling for a few days before surgery could be performed. The stinging bite on Dudley's cheek was also cast by a wasp.

Unfortunately, the doctors found out that Uncle Vernon's and Aunt Petunia's bites were caused by a false widow spider, and they were lucky it was just a small bite. The doctors quickly helped them wash and numb the bites, before giving them both an injection.

"It should be fine after a few days," one doctor assured.

The Dursleys nodded, and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia limped outside, while Dudley walked cradling his arm.

An owl soared above, its eyes glowing with satisfaction.

* * *

><p><em>Dursley's residence:<em>

Harry woke up, wondering why he was outside. Suddenly, all his memories came flooding back, and he sat up with a start. Harry wanted to see how his revenge turned out.

_What nocturnal predator can be used for spying? ... An owl! I want to be an owl! _Almost immediately, the transformation took effect.

Harry soared up into the air, instantly liking the way he glided and flew in the air. He flew low in the sky, just so he could view the city lights, and headed towards England First Aid Hospital.

When he arrived, he flew around in circles above the parking lot, which had a clear frontal view of the main entrance. Thankfully, he was invisible, so no one could see him. After waiting for a pretty long time, two tall figures and one short one walked out. Harry stared, his eyes glowing brightly, and confirmed that they were the Dursley's. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were limping to their car, and Dudley was carefully holding his arm.

_Serves them right._ Harry had a glint of satisfaction in his eyes, and did not feel a bit regretful before returning to Privet Drive.

* * *

><p>Uncle Vernon was driving his car back home. He tried to ignore the dizzy feeling in his head, but it was too distracting. He ended up driving slower than he normally did.<p>

Above, a falcon was soaring in the air. The falcon resolved to get back to Number 4, Privet Drive before the Dursley's, so it appeared that he was there the whole time.

* * *

><p><em>Dursley's residence:<em>

"Boy, come out here now!" Uncle Vernon called, not caring if he had woken up the whole neighborhood.

Harry sat up with a start, and realized he was still invisible. He softly walked behind a tree, turned visible, and walked back out.

"Go back to your room, boy, and don't bother Dudley these days," Uncle Vernon commanded.

Harry mentally scoffed at his uncle_. Ha! As if you would ever allow me to bother Dudley._

But he pushed that disrespectful thought away and simply said, "Yes sir," before darting back into the house.

Harry was planning to find a way to send a letter to Professor Snape tomorrow. Oh well, he will just have to wait and see.

* * *

><p>The next day, Harry thought of a way to deliver a letter. He overheard Ms. Figg talking about owls sending letters in the Wizarding World. So why shouldn't he try it out?<p>

Harry first wrote the letter to Professor Snape.

_Professor Snape,_

_Hello! The owl's name is Harry! My 8th birthday gift was a shape shifter! I will show you my gift._

_Harry James Potter_

After Harry was prepared, he tied the letter to his leg and shifted to a white snowy owl.

_I want to go to Professor Snape._

Almost immediately, his owl instincts took over. He confidently soared up into the air, like he had done this a million times. Harry was a wizard, so he was able to navigate to Professor Snape on his own. He flew over forests and rivers, and arrived at a large castle.

Harry was awed by the grandeur of the building._ This is where Professor Snape teaches?!_

He instinctively flew into the castle, turned left and right, and flew down the stairs. Many students stopped to stare at the owl, for there weren't many snowy owls at Hogwarts- or in Britain.

He stopped by a window, which was supposedly in Professor Snape's quarters, and tapped on the window with his strong beak.

Severus, who was grading the papers, looked up and saw a snowy owl tapping on his window.

_A snowy owl! Those are really rare, and expensive! _He strode over to the window and opened it.

Harry the owl flew in, landing on Severus' shoulder. If he was a human, he would have burst out laughing. But Harry simply lifted up his talon and allowed the letter to be untied by Severus.

Severus read the letter. _Wow! Now a shape shifter! Wait… where did Harry get a snowy owl? _Severus dismissed the last thought, deciding that was not important.

Severus held out a brown chunk of food. "Harry?" Severus offered.

Harry eyed the food warily_. Eww... what is that?_

Harry landed on the floor and shifted to something Severus would never imagine he would.

Before Severus could blink, another Severus appeared right in front of him. The real Severus froze, and his expression changed from shocked, to puzzled, then to angry, and finally frustrated. It was right then Severus remembered that this person might be dangerous and pointed his ebony wand at the false Severus.

"Kindly refrain from pointing your wand at a professor, Severus," the fake Severus (Harry) said. Shifting into Severus also allowed him to speak like the real Severus. Harry bit his lip to keep himself from laughing so hard that he drew blood.

_"Finite!"_ the real Severus finally managed to say. But nothing happened. The fake Severus was still there.

Harry decided he had enough fun and changed into Harry, and waited for Severus to say something.

"I… Harry! That was you!" Severus spluttered.

"Yes!" Harry said smiling. "I told you I would show you!" Harry managed to say before bursting into laughter.

"Please do not scare me that way again, Harry," Severus said seriously, but the corners of his mouth couldn't help but twitch a little.

"Alright! I just wanted to show you…," Harry said.

"Well, you showed me enough," Severus said firmly.

"Yes sir. I ought to be going now. Uncle Vernon is going to be mad! He doesn't starve or hit me anymore, but he is kinda scary. And I now sleep in Dudley's second bedroom! It's awesome!" Harry said excitedly.

Severus was never more furious at the Dursleys in his life. Sleeping_ in his cousin's second bedroom is awesome?_

Instead of saying that, he said, "That is great, Harry. Have a nice day!"

"You too, Professor Snape!" Then Harry shifted into an owl and glided away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like this chapter? I got the shape shifter idea from the 'Companions Quartet' series, because in that book there is a shape shifter called Kullervo. Please review if you have time!**


	10. The 9th Gift

**The 11 Gifts by EnchantedUnicorn**

**Chapter 10**

**The 9th Gift**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone! More than 9000 views and 2000 visitors now!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Little Whinging:_

After slowly devouring the delicious English breakfast that he himself made, Harry sauntered towards school, enjoying the beautiful, serene day. His sharp hearing was turned off; he believed that there will not be any trouble today.

But he was wrong.

Harry felt the warning sensation telling him that someone nearby was looking for him. A moment later, Harry felt a pair of strong and cold hands grab him from behind. Harry panicked, and twisted his head to catch a glimpse of the attacker.

The attacker was dressed in long, black robes, and wore a frightening mask.

_He's bad, Harry! Run!_ Harry's instincts screamed.

"You're coming with me, boy," he hissed, the man's eyes glinting with undisguised evilness.

"No! Please release me! Please, just let me go!" Harry beseeched, before realizing it was useless.

_What can I do? _Harry thought frantically. _I first have to find a way to escape…_

Harry repeatedly thought of new ideas, before discarding them again. Eventually, he had no choice but to await his fate, and he stopped trying to fight the man.

The man smirked, excited to tell the Dark Lord about his success.

* * *

><p><em>Malfoy Manor:<em>

Harry's first thought was, _Who are these people? _It was a reasonable thought, for if kidnapped, you would want to know who did the kidnapping. Harry looked around and sucked in a breath over what he saw. It was a frightening thought to see a couple men wearing dark robes and ominous masks, but what really shocked Harry was the man- or maybe monster- hovering over all the others. But that is not it. The obvious leader of the group had gray skin, resembling stone, blood red eyes, and a flat nose. Harry's terror was distracted as one of the masked man broke the silence.

"My lord, I have been successful in finding the boy," Lucius Malfoy informed, kneeling and bowing down to the Dark Lord Hojas. Harry stood, wide-eyed, watching and rapidly comprehending his words.

"Ah… very well, Lucius. And what might you want for your reward?" Hojas praised, an evil smile growing on his face.

"I want to torture the boy, my lord," Lucius requested, picturing the delight in watching the boy-who-lived scream in agony. He was already thinking about the curses he could use; the Cruciatus Curse, the Bone-Breaking Curse, and the Cutting Curse. Maybe even _Sectumsempra_, the spell that the traitor Severus invented.

Harry felt his heart beat faster, and prayed that the request would be denied.

Hojas pried through Lucius' mind, searching for any traitorous thoughts or actions. After finding none, to Harry's horror, he replied, "Your wish shall be granted, Lucius. Bring the boy to the torture chamber. I do not want him dead though."

Lucius fought the strong urge to jump up with glee. Such behavior in front of the Dark Lord was disapproved and punished for. Instead, Lucius nodded, "Yes, my lord, I shall bring him back to you alive."

Lucius then beckoned Harry to follow him, and led the boy to the torture chamber. Lucius roughly shoved Harry to the ground, before walking out the door.

Harry had no time to waste. He grasped his amulet and urgently whispered, "Severus!"

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts:<em>

Severus took a large bite out of his sausage, and was thinking about all the dunderheads that he would have to teach this morning. Perhaps the reason why he was always annoyed of them was because they weren't the prodigy that he was in Potions. No, he didn't hate them, but he was just… irritated. He was also known as an unfair, greasy git, but he tried to change that the moment the Dark Lord fell. Severus wondered if older siblings told their younger ones about him. That was probably the reason why the first years always looked so… terrified of him before they actually got the know him.

Severus was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that his amulet was warming until it started burning his skin. Severus gasped as he lifted up the amulet.

"Minerva," Severus urgently called.

Minerva turned to look at her colleague.

"Harry. Amulet. Find an excuse for me and tell Albus," Severus whispered to her.

Minerva paled, and she acknowledged the request by nodding.

"Thank you," Severus said.

Severus quickly strode to his quarters and hastily changed into a darker robe, before closing his fingers around the amulet and apparating to Harry.

* * *

><p><em>Malfoy Manor:<em>

Harry was panicking. He rarely did, but at the same time he rarely was kidnapped. What if they tortured him until he was insane? What if they broke all his limbs? Who are these men anyway? They are certainly wizards, but what did they want? He had done nothing wrong that he could remember of.

Suddenly, a man in a black robe appeared in front of him. Harry shut his eyes and curled his body up, expecting the man to be Lucius.

"Harry?" the man called softly.

"Professor!" Harry whispered, relieved that he came. Harry stood and wrapped his arms around Severus.

At that moment, Lucius barged in, levitating a few hot iron blocks.

Severus spun around, but he was a moment too late. Lucius had already dropped the blocks and fired _Sectumsempra_, aiming at Severus' stomach.

The curse hit Severus. Severus gasped and clutched his stomach, then sank down to his knees. Blood was leaking down from his stomach, soaking his robes with crimson stains.

Harry watched as Severus fell down, and felt anger towards Lucius. He dared hurt the man that had saved him so many times. Too furious to consider his next actions, Harry darted over to Lucius. Lucius, upon seeing Harry, fired a Stunning Spell. But Harry was too quick and agile- he easily dodged the spell.

"I hate you! I wish you were dead!" Harry screamed, now roughly shoving Lucius to the floor.

The moment Harry touched Lucius, Lucius' eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his body fell lifelessly to the floor.

Harry, now too worried about Severus, did not bother to check with Lucius. Harry rushed over to Severus and looked at his blood-stained robe.

Harry lightly traced his finger over the darkest stain. "Oh… Professor… I wish you will be okay," Harry said, thinking about what just happened. Harry saw a faint glow coming from his hands, and felt his hands warm, but waved it away, deciding it was only his imagination. What had really bothered Harry, though, was that Professor Snape had come just to save_ him_, and the professor had gotten hurt because of him.

Tears sprang into Harry's eyes and he cried softly over the guilt he felt.

Severus slowly got up, expecting some sort of pain in his stomach, but he felt none. Severus risked a glance at Lucius, and saw that he was dead. It was then Severus became aware of the sobbing noise beside him, and he turned his head to look at Harry.

"Harry? Let's go now," Severus said.

Harry's head snapped up, and Severus saw a mixture of guilt and relief in his face.

"Professor!" Harry gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am, Harry, now take my hand," Severus reassured.

Harry sprang up and happily obliged. With no time to waste, Severus apparated to his quarters.

* * *

><p><em>Severus' quarters:<em>

Harry and Severus each sank down on a cozy armchair in his quarters, sipping their tea laced with Calming Draught.

"So tell me, what happened?" Severus asked Harry.

"Err… do I have to tell you?" Harry said hesitantly.

_Why wouldn't he want to tell me? I could use Legilimency on him… _Severus thought.

"Well… you can show me," Severus offered.

"Please elaborate," Harry stated.

"I can see using Legilimency, which enables me to look through your memories," Severus said.

"That would be better. The events… well… they shocked me," Harry explained.

"To be able to view your memories, I need your full permission," Severus requested. Whenever he used Legilimency, Severus always wanted to other's full permission. In case anything goes wrong, or Severus stumbles upon any personal or private memories, he is not to be blamed.

"Why, sir?" Harry asked, confused.

"If I use Legilimency on you, I would be able to view all your memories. So you need to trust me enough for me to do this," Severus explained briefly.

"Alright. I give you my full permission for you to do this," Harry accepted.

"Do not try to fight me in any way. _Legilimens!_" Severus commanded.

Severus pried through Harry's most recent memories, trying to find the right one. Surprisingly, Harry did not fight at all, even at the humiliating memories. Severus came upon a memory where a Soul Sucker grabbed Harry and brought him to the Dark Lord. Severus continued viewing the memory until it was over, and wasn't that surprised about what happened. Soul Suckers are like that, after all.

Severus pulled out of the memory. "Ah. I see what happened."

"Who were they?" Harry questioned.

Severus debated whether to tell Harry about them or not. "Err… they are called Soul Suckers. Soul Suckers are followers of a dark wizard called," Severus lowered his voice, "_Lord Hojas_."

Harry shivered. "He sounds scary. What does he do?"

"Let me tell you the whole story. 9 years ago…" Severus continued telling the story of how Lord Voldemort had fallen, and how Lord Hojas had risen and taken his place. He explained to Harry about how Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters, bonded to Lord Hojas after Voldemort had died, and they were renamed the Soul Suckers. Lord Hojas' body was destroyed by an ancient spell that Dumbledore cast, but his soul still remained. The Soul Suckers searched and sacrificed repeatedly to get Lord Hojas back somehow, and his body was the way it is now.

After Severus explained the whole story, Harry was already pale and shaken.

"S-so, you d-destroyed V-Voldemort, b-but now there i-is another o-one?" Harry stammered.

"Yes, _we_ destroyed the Voldemort, but now there is another one," Severus corrected, emphasizing the 'we'.

Harry took a deep breath. "I hoped to live a peaceful life, sir," Harry whispered, his eyes on the floor.

"Aye, we all do. Which reminds me, do you know how you killed Lucius, or how you healed me?" Severus asked.

Harry, who wasn't expecting that question, didn't know what to say. "Err… I have no idea, sir. Though I do recall seeing a faint glow when I hoped you would be fine. And the moment I touched the Lucius guy he died."

"So perhaps we can say that your 9th gift is to heal and kill with one touch?" Severus offered.

"Oh yeah! My 9th gift! That must be it!" Harry beamed.

Severus nodded. "I suppose you have school today?"

Harry's smile disappeared, and he exclaimed, "Oh, no! I missed school! What if-"

"I will come up with a reasonable excuse," Severus cut in smoothly.

"But-" Harry started to say.

"No buts, Harry. Do you have so little trust in me?" Severus inquired.

Harry looked at Severus square in the eye. "No sir, I trust you."

"Very well, let's go now."

After Severus had told the teacher the reasonable excuse (which the teacher so easily believed), he retreated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"Severus, we had a staff meeting this morning," Minerva said as she flooed to Severus' quarters. She was one of the only teachers that can freely access his quarters. Albus was another one.<p>

_'What could possibly be so important? A raise? An attack?' _Severus mused.

"Albus just told us of a new prophecy that Sybill saw again. But first, Severus, you must swear to never reveal this to anyone apart from Harry, or else I won't tell you it," Minerva explained.

_Or else I won't tell you? Ha, I am not 5, Minerva, you don't need to persuade me that way, _Severus silently snorted.

"Yes, ma'am," Severus replied sarcastically, before growing serious again. "I, Severus Tobias Snape, swear upon my magic and my wand to never reveal this to anyone apart from Harry James Potter."

"Very well. If you tell Harry, he must also swear the same oath," Minerva informed.

"Fine with me, what is the prophecy?" Severus impatiently said.

Minerva lowered her voice and said, _"To conquer the dark… there must be two… two that both had a similar youth… one has knowledge… one has the power of the other's knowledge… with one gone the light will fall… both must use their skill to win…"_

Severus listened intently, carefully processing the words. Could this prophecy refer to Harry again? Harry _and_ Severus? It did make sense after all, for both had an abusive and unloving childhood. Severus was the person with the knowledge, if that were true, and Harry was the other person the prophecy referred to. But how does Harry have the power of Severus' knowledge? Suddenly, something hit Severus. The 11 gifts!

"Who do you think the prophecy is referring to, Minerva?" Severus asked slowly.

"Well… the staff all think it refers to Harry Potter," Minerva paused, "And you. The youth part made sense. They didn't know about the knowledge part, though. Do you think it is the 11 gifts?"

_So I thought correctly. At least she has some sense._ He nodded. "I was just considering the same thing," he said hesitantly to Minerva.

"Great minds think alike. Not that my mind is great. Alright, I would say you shouldn't tell Harry until after he has started Hogwarts," Minerva suggested.

"Thank you Minerva, I shall heed your advice." Severus politely inclined his head before returning to his study.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, there is only one incident here that used his 9th gift. Lord Hojas is completely a completely random name. This time, Severus did not join the Soul Suckers. Soul Suckers- also a random name. **

**Harry is wanted because he might be able to destroy Lord Hojas, as Lord Hojas thinks, because Harry defeated Voldemort.**

**Also, please don't copy the prophecy!**


	11. The 10th Gift

**The 11 Gifts by EnchantedUnicorn**

**Chapter 11**

**The 10th Gift**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter might ****_look _****short, because of the page length, but it is actually my longest chapter, with more than 3000 words.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Dursley's residence:_

Washing the dishes was one of the hardest and most disgusting chores in the Dursley's household. The Dursley's had appalling manners, and they ate like greedy little pigs, especially Dudley and Uncle Vernon. Food that strongly resembled crushed bugs stayed stuck on the dishes, stubbornly refusing to get off. And this was only lunch. For dinner, a guest would be arriving, and he was expected to prepare the house perfectly for his arrival.

_I wish these dishes can just… clean themselves! _Harry thought, looking out the window, snorting as he imagined the dishes suddenly become sparkling clean.

Harry looked down to check if there was still any grease or food left on the dish, and was surprised at what he saw. The dish was truly immaculate, just as he pictured it! He glanced at the other dishes, and they looked equally clean.

_Magic is brilliant!_

He quickly sharpened his hearing to discover anyone who happened to be watching, and when he heard none, he squeezed his eyes shut and thought, _'I wish these dishes can just dry themselves!'_ and pictured the dry dish all neatly stacked up, then waved his hand as if he had a wand. The dry dishes "hurried" on top of each other, resulting in the way exactly how Harry wanted it to be.

Now, Harry decided to experiment something slightly different. He raised his hand so it was pointing at the direction of the cabinet door, and thought, _'Open slowly,'_ picturing the action. The door obeyed him, and bit by bit, it opened, revealing a couple of unused dishes.

Well, what Harry wanted to try next was a very risky step. One slip, and the whole process would be ruined, and he would have to face Uncle Vernon's wrath. Harry was determined to make no mistakes. Harry took a few deep breaths to steady himself, before raising his open hand again, this time in the direction of the dishes. _'Rise,' _wished Harry, and when the dishes rose, he carefully and slowly waved his hand to the right, where the cabinet was. As his hand moved to the right, the dishes followed. Harry's hand halted when the dishes reached the cabinet, and the dishes stopped, floating in midair. Now all Harry need to accomplish was getting the dishes in the cabinet. He raised his hand a little more, and the dishes floated higher up in the air. Harry made a careful pushing motion with his hand, and the dishes entered the cabinet, directly on top of the other ones. Down Harry's hand went, and when the unused dishes were right beneath the used ones, Harry closed up his hand into a fist, and the magic ended.

Harry beamed –he did it! He completed the entire process of washing the dishes using magic! But performing magic surely was tiring, Harry thought to himself as he slumped down on the couch. Oh well, he might as well get used to it, because according to himself, he was going to use his ability more than a couple times.

* * *

><p>Harry was trying furiously to clean Uncle Vernon's best suit in the bathroom. Uncle Vernon's words repeatedly rang in his head:<p>

_"You better be done cleaning my best shirt, ironing it, and polishing my best shoes by the time I get home! Or else!"_

It was the same words _and_ the same shirt and shoes every time, Harry sighed. He was still exhausted from the magic he performed (oh-so perfectly) to wash the dishes. All he needed was some energy, then he would be able to clean the shirt using magic. How about if he made a chocolate bar appear? That shouldn't use a lot of energy, and supposedly it would give him a decent amount of calories.

_Well, nothing is better than experience,_ Harry thought as he leaned against the counter.

_I want a chocolate bar,_ wished Harry, picturing one, and trying to imagine the smell and the taste. Suddenly, a picture of a half-eaten chocolate bar appeared in his head. _No, no, no!_ thought Harry frantically, trying to erase the image from his mind. But, as he pictured, the latter chocolate bar appeared on the counter.

_Yuck, go away! _Harry who was disgusted by the bar, hastily demolished it.

Harry held his hand out in front of him, and looked up towards the ceiling. _Okay, I wish for a FULL chocolate bar, _Harry thought exasperatedly, picturing an entire chocolate bar in his hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a brief flicker of movement, and looked down to see if he was successful. Fortunately, he was, and he hungrily devoured the tasty snack.

_Phew, step number one done_. _Now, how many more to go?_

Harry slowly picked up the shirt, wincing at the ridiculous size of it. He shook it multiple times to let the dust fall, before laying it down on the counter again. There were many stains and a couple grease marks, Harry observed as he examined the shirt. Well, better get rid of those marks. Harry could picture the shirt clean, but it was too risky. What if his thoughts wandered, and he forget to add the collar to his imaginary picture? Or what if he accidently changed the shirt into a neon pink color, and he couldn't change it back? No, he was not taking any chances. He only needed to find a way to make the stains and marks disappear… Disappear, that's it!

Harry ran his finger back and forth along a grease mark, and thought, _Disappear! _Miraculously, the mark disappeared, and he repeated the action, only with a stain. _Disappear! _Again, it disappeared, and Harry's finger touched multiple soiled spots while he chanted, _Disappear! _in his head. Doing the same to the other side, the shirt was soon immaculate.

_Step number two done, time for the ironing. This should be easy..._

Hovering his hands over the shirt, Harry thought, _Straighten, straighten, straighten, _over and over again, while gradually moving his hands around in the air. Green beams shot out of his hands, straightening out the portion of the shirt that the beam hit. Flipping the shirt over, he repeated the process, doing it quicker and more confidently.

Satisfied with the shirt, Harry moved on to the shoes; step number three.

Harry had been dreaming of trying this for a long time; letting a shoe polisher polish a shoe by itself! And there was no better chance than now to try it out! Picturing a shoe polisher "dancing" on Uncle Vernon's shoes, he thought, _I wish that a shoe polisher would polish Uncle Vernon's shoes,_ and waited. And waited. And waited. When Harry's hope was beginning to run out, an old-fashioned shoe polisher appeared in front Harry, and waddled over to a shoe. Literally sweeping the shoe, the polisher moved around the shoe, polishing it thoroughly. Harry giggled at the polisher when it attempted to sweep the side of the shoe, but obviously failed. After Harry decided that the shoe was polished well enough, he thought, _Please move on to the next one. _It obeyed, hopping over to the other shoe, and polished it completely. Harry smiled happily at how entertaining and quick this job had just become, and thought, _You may go now, Mr…. Shoe Polisher, _and as quick as a wink, the shoe polisher blinked away.

Uncle Vernon's suit was completed, thank God, and his next chore was to tidy up the living room and kitchen.

* * *

><p>Again exhausted, Harry ate an apple and other fruits to refill his energy in the kitchen. After his energy with sufficiently refilled, he began his task.<p>

Now, how would Harry fulfill his task? He cannot charm to whole room to tidy up all at once- he would be lost in the jumble of flying objects. The only way was to do each item, or each area, one by one.

Suddenly, Harry had an acceptable idea. Trying out the idea, Harry turned to the stove, and on it there were a couple pots and pans.

Snap! Harry who was staring at the stove, snapped his fingers, while thinking, _Go back to your original places, _and was delighted when a cabinet door opened, and they did indeed go inside the cabinet. Most of the kitchen was neat and tidy; there was no need to do further actions.

Heading towards the living room, Harry snapped his fingers at the table, while thinking, _Go back! _Remotes and pencils flew back to their original places. Snapping his finger at the couch, the pillows arranged themselves to their proper positions, and several coins floated out, heading towards Dudley's piggy bank. Finally, he snapped his fingers soundly at the china tea set, and it shuffled around to find its home. Satisfied, Harry sat down to rest, thinking about all that has happened.

Magic sure made things easier for Harry. Not only that, but it entertains him as well. With magic as simple as this, Harry can almost do anything, from moving a cup to destructing a house. This was probably the 10th gift, and Harry had to admit, it was the best one too. But couldn't all wizards and witches do this, since they could all do magic? Wait… wizards and witches used wands. But Harry wasn't using a wand, he was doing wandless magic. Is that a rare or powerful ability?

After continuing to ponder about his magic, Harry got up to cook dinner. No, he was _not_ going to cook it. Instead, he was planning on magicking it out. Thinking about a large (yes, very large) plate of pasta and imagining the taste and the smell, he wished for it to appear on the table. A plate of steaming pasta, coated with spaghetti sauce and sprinkled with cheese, appeared on the table. Next, he imagined five Yorkshire puddings (his mum's favorite) and thought about the smell. He remembered the smell on the day he passed the bakery to school because the road was under construction. When it appeared he licked his lips and took one for himself. Immediately he was granted the delicious taste, and he understood why this was savory treat was his mum's personal favorite. After that, Harry prepared the beef brisket, sausages, and salad. He made sure to prepare a great amount of meat, for there was no doubt if he didn't Uncle Vernon would devour most of it himself. Harry looked at the dishes before him, with a thoughtful look on his face. The wine! How could he have forgotten! Harry hurried to get the wine, and even though he didn't need to hurry, or he could have used magic, for simple tasks he preferred get things the done the normal way- without magic as soon as possible.

There was still something wrong though… the heat! The heat would have to stay! _I wish that these dishes would keep warm _and he waved his hand over the dishes.

Happy with his work, Harry set the plates and utensils on the table, before grabbing his own plate and some food, and heading up back to his bedroom.

Harry prayed that everything would go well.

* * *

><p>Harry decided to bring Professor Snape to his house, using his magic. <em>I wish that Professor Snape will… no! <em>Harry realized that that was a very bad idea. What if he was in a meeting of some sort? Or he was talking to a student? No, he was not going to make him appear unknowingly and cause him to have stroke. Harry first had to communicate with Professor Snape, and let him know that he was going to bring him over.

_I wish that I can talk to Professor Snape using telepathic speech. _His mind cleared, and it seemed to form a connection with Professor Snape.

Meanwhile, Severus was reading his Potions book in his quarters, when he felt a peculiar presence enter his mind. Even if it felt strange, it also felt familiar, so he didn't feel it was necessary to raise him Occlumency shields to a higher level. What did surprise Severus, though, was that this presence was able to get through his Occlumency shields, even if they were on a low level.

_Professor Snape? _Harry thought. Severus was startled, that was not what he was expecting, but quickly recovered.

_Yes Harry?_

_I am going to bring you over to my bedroom, if you have time._

_Why? Not up to some sort of mischief, are you?_

_No sir. May I?_

_Very well, do so._

The moment Severus agreed, Harry thought, _I wish that Professor Snape would appear in front of me, _and Severus was brought to Harry. It was different from a portkey or apparation, since you were always whisked away. But for whatever Harry did, he was not whisked away, instead he was… blinked away. No matter, Severus was pretty sure he would get his answers pretty soon.

"Professor?" Harry asked, concerned. The professor seemed lost in his own thoughts and wasn't responding to Harry.

"Oh, pardon?" Severus snapped out of his trance.

"Professor! Did you see what I did? I wished to speak to you, and I did! And I wished for you to come!" Harry babbled, and beamed.

"_Wandless wish magic!" _Severus breathed. Even though he had bestowed the 11 gifts on Harry, Harry wouldn't have received that gift unless he had a very strong will. "That is a very rare ability Harry, and useful one too. Only a few wizards and witches can do that. Is there anything else you can do?"

"Err… I can clean the dishes in less than a second, I can remove stains and marks, and can make food appear, err… I don't mean to brag, but I believe I can do anything," Harry admitted, flushing.

Severus nodded approvingly. "I see. Do you want to try out something? It is one of our school subjects. Transfiguration," Severus said.

"Isn't transfiguration the art of transfiguring?" Harry questioned, confused.

"Yes," Severus replied shortly.

Harry nodded. "Alright, what do I transfigure?" Harry asked.

Severus produced a spider. "Transfigure this into a feather."

Harry thought, _I wish this would become a feather, _and pictured the black, harmless, spider slowly turning into a white feather. Then he waved his hand, while keeping the picture of the feather in his head.

Harry thought he heard someone gasp, but was too concentrated to confirm it. He watched as the spider transfigured into a feather, and heard Severus say, "Well done, Harry. It seems you are natural at Transfiguration, like your father." As much as Severus hated James Potter, he couldn't help but add that fact. After all, Harry did deserve to know something about his father.

"Really? My dad was good at this? What else was he good at?" Harry asked, eager to learn more about his father.

Severus sighed. He should have known this was coming. "Your father was good at Quidditch." At Harry's puzzled expression, he added, "A dangerous and useless sport involving flying on brooms."

"But don't witches fly on brooms?"

"Wizards do too."

"Wicked! It sounds fun!" Harry remarked, his eyes shining.

_Here is the James side of Harry, _Severus sighed.

"Yes, but nevertheless, studies come first, then Quidditch," Severus said sternly, glowering down at Harry.

Harry gulped. "Yes sir, I understand." After a few seconds, he asked, "What was Mum good at?"

That one was easy. "Charms and Potions. Potions is like cooking, only you brew ingredients together and it requires a great deal of concentration and skill. Charms are spells that add certain properties to a creature or object. You can do many things with potions and charms."

"Can I try?" Harry said hopefully.

"Try what?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"A charm," Harry said.

Severus sighed. "Very well. Point your hand at the feather, and say _Win__**gar**__dium Levi__**o**__sa_."

Harry raised his hand and pointed it at the feather that Severus put on the desk._ "Wingardium Leviosa!"_

The feather floated up into the air, and when moved his hand, the feather moved too. Closing his hand into a fist, the feather gently floated down.

_Wow! It was as if he done this before! Maybe he did... _Severus thought, amazed.

"Harry, did you do this before?" Severus asked.

"What? Floating things? Yes, I floated dishes before into a cabinet."

Severus met Harry's gaze squarely. "You do realize, that you are a very powerful wizard."

Harry flushed. "Err… I don't know, sir."

"Well, you will be coming to Hogwarts, the school that I teach in, when you are eleven. I highly doubt that you would have any trouble during your first school year," Severus told Harry.

"Yes, sir. What do you teach, professor? Did you tell me already?" Harry questioned.

"Potions."

"Sir, can you do wandless magic? You seem like a great and powerful wizard to me," Harry observed.

_Take that, Potter! You hear what your son just said about me? _Severus thought, smirking.

But Severus was uncomfortable and had trouble answering that question, for he was very modest. "Err… well… yes… I can."

"So that means both of us are very powerful, right?"

"Yes, but if you train to your full potential, you would be even more powerful than the greatest wizards of all time. I am sure you can do it!" Severus praised.

"Yes, sir."

"Harry, I will be going now. Thank you for showing me your gift. Next year, you will be going to Hogwarts. Would you like me to help you shop for your items, instead of your abnormal relatives?" Severus offered. He sincerely hoped that Harry would accept.

Harry lit up. "Yes, sir, I would appreciate it greatly. Thank you!"

Severus smiled and nodded. Harry waved back and wished that Severus would return back to his quarters, and his wish was granted. He decided to retire for the night, since using his magic that way was really exhausting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? I got the snapping and tidying up part from the movie Mary Poppins.**

**Thanks to the Harry Potter Wiki, I got a lot of info.**

**There is no Gamp's Law in this universe, so that is how Harry was able to conjure the food out of thin air.**

**Q: Why does Harry need all the other gifts when he can just wish for anything he needs?**

**A: For example, wishing for sharp hearing uses more energy than having the gift itself to do it. Basically, using wandless wish magic uses more energy.**

**Please review!**


	12. The 11th Gift

**The 11 Gifts by EnchantedUnicorn**

**Chapter 12**

**The 11th Gift**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed or favorited!<strong>

**A little swearing in this chapter. Don't read the flashback if you don't want to read the swearing part.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Diagon Alley:_

Harry read the first thing on the shopping list. "Three sets of plain work robes (black), professor," Harry read to Severus. Severus was bringing Harry to Diagon Alley to buy his supplies needed for his first school year. After how Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia reacted, he was glad to be with Professor Snape.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_"Vernon, there are a bunch of owls!" Aunt Petunia shrieked._

_"What?" Uncle Vernon's footsteps thundered as he walked down the stairs. "Must be the boy's fault! Boy!"_

_Harry ran down the stairs. "Yes, sir?"_

_"Why are there a bunch of bloody birds in our house?" Uncle Vernon boomed._

_Harry gulped. They were the owls that delivered the Hogwarts letters. "I don't know, sir. They seem to be carrying letters, though. They might stop if we take one."_

_"Nonsense! Stop whatever you are doing! Just get those freaky birds out of our house!"_

_Harry had no choice but to wish for that to happen. _I wish that all these owls will fly out of our house.

_One by one, the owls were propelled out by an invisible force._

_Uncle Vernon grunted. "So it was you!"_

_Harry frantically shook his head. "No sir, I just used magic to make them go away."_

_"Do NOT say that word! Now go back to your room!" Uncle Vernon thundered._

_"Yes sir," Harry replied, and scrambled away._

_Meanwhile, in Hogwarts, Minerva was frowning deeply at a notification she received. "Severus? It seems like Harry Potter's first letter was refused before it was even open, and when we sent more, the owls were propelled away by a very strong force."_

_"It must be his wandless wish magic." At Minerva's confused look, he added, "His 10th gift."_

_"Ah… I see. Would you mind bringing the letter to him, Severus?" Minerva asked._

_"Not at all, Minerva. I also offered to bring him shopping," Severus admitted._

_Minerva was not surprised at the amount of care the cold Potions Master was showing. After all, it was obvious that he had taken a liking the boy many years ago. "Very well, would you mind going now, Sev?" Minerva held out a manila letter with the Hogwarts crest on it._

_"No, have a good day, Minnie," Severus retorted._

_Before he apparated to Privet Drive, he heard Minerva mutter, "What shall I call him next time? Sevvy? Sev the bat?"_

How about Severus?_ thought Severus, obviously irritated, before apparating to Number 4, Privet Drive._

_Severus knocked on the door, and was greeted by Uncle Vernon. _

_"You again! What do you want now?" Uncle Vernon hissed._

_"I want to deliver a letter to Harry. NOW," Severus said. His obsidian eyes glinted in the light as if there was a fire in them._

_Uncle Vernon gave in. "Fine! Do whatever you want!" _

_"Thank you." Severus strode in the door and glided upstairs. _

_"Harry?" said Severus as he entered Harry's bedroom. Harry was currently on his bed, staring absentmindedly at the ceiling._

_"Professor!" Harry got up and waved at Severus, before sobering up. "You know, a bunch of owls flew in delivering my Hogwarts letter. I think that Aunt Petunia threw away the first letter, so then they sent a bunch of new ones. Uncle Vernon was really angry, so I just wished that all the owls would go away! I had no choice, Professor, I am sorry!"_

_"Well-" Severus started but was cut off by Harry._

_"Please, I want to go to Hogwarts! I never refused!" Harry begged._

_"Harry, STOP." Harry immediately froze. "I never said that you wouldn't go to Hogwarts, did I?"_

_"Err… no, you didn't," Harry admitted._

_"Good. I have your letter right here with me," Severus said, drawing out an envelope._

_Harry tore it opened. It read:_

**_Dear Mr. Potter,_**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

**_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

**_Deputy Headmistress_**

_"31 July! That is today!" Harry exclaimed._

_"No worries, they already know that you will be arriving," Severus said smoothly._

_Harry sighed in relief. "Can we go shopping today?"_

_"May." At Harry's raised eyebrow (which resembled Severus' raised eyebrow), Severus added, "May we go shopping today."_

_Harry made a face, but sulkily repeated, "May we go shopping today?"_

_"Yes, we may, Harry," Severus sweetly._

_Harry almost burst out laughing. Did he just hear Professor Snape talk sweetly? He believed he just did. Harry bit his lip so hard he drew blood. Even so, he couldn't help but giggle. _

_"What's so funny, Harry?" Severus asked._

_"Nothing, professor." Harry smiled innocently. "When are we going shopping?"_

_"Now, if you would like."_

_"Yes sir. But I don't have any money!" Harry remembered._

_"You do have wizarding money, a great sum, I believe, that you inherited from your parents. It's stored in a vault in the wizarding bank, Gringotts," Severus explained._

_"Can we- may we go there?" Harry asked, correcting himself._

_Severus smiled. "Of course." Together, they apparated the Diagon Alley, completely oblivious to the danger that would soon follow._

* * *

><p><em>Diagon Alley:<em>

"We will find the robes at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions," Severus said, his low and smooth voice snapping Harry out of his flashback.

Harry nodded, and allowed Severus to guide him there. When they arrived at the shop, Madam Malkin was quite thrilled to be serving Harry Potter. After babbling about the different types of robes she owned in her shop, Severus interjected her smoothly.

"Just three sets of plain and black work robes, please."

"Ah… first year shopping list, isn't it?" Madam Malkin nodded in understanding.

"Let me take your measurements…" After taking Harry's precise measurements, Madam Malkin hurried to a rack to find the right robe.

"Will this one do? No… too big. Ah ha!" Madam Malkin drew out a thin black robe, with two pockets.

"Two more of those will do nicely, madam. Thank you," Severus said.

Madam Malkin nodded, and swiftly brought out two more of the same robe.

"Now, don't you need a winter cloak, dear?" Madam Malkin reminded.

"Yes, ma'am."

Madam Malkin pulled out a black, thick, coat with silver fastenings. "First years always choose this," she explained.

After Harry delivered the payment to her, they exited the shop.

"What's next, Harry?" Severus asked.

Harry never had the chance to answer, because just then black masked figures appeared in the middle of Diagon Alley, their wands pointed at several customers.

"Soul Suckers!" Harry hissed.

"Stay behind me, Harry." Severus had his wand in his hand, ready to fight anyone threatening them. He could never forgive himself if Harry was killed, just like Lily was.

Suddenly, three Soul Suckers noticed them, and before Severus knew what was happening, they were heading towards them.

A barrage of curses were fired to Severus, and Severus fought to keep up with them. Unbeknownst to him, one sly Soul Sucker had slipped away and was planning to catch him unaware.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _the Soul Sucker whispered in a harsh voice, and a green beam shot out of his wand and was heading towards Severus, who had no idea that was happening.

Harry had happened to see the green beam heading towards Severus out of the corner of his eyes, and realized it was the curse that almost killed him, and killed his mum and dad. Out of desperation, Harry screamed, "No, stop!" Harry knew it would be useless, though, and Severus would die. Or he thought so.

Abruptly, the beam stopped, everyone froze, and the world became silent. It was as if… everyone and everything were statues, and Harry was the tourist.

_What happened? Why is everything frozen? I have to get Professor Snape out of here! _Harry thought furiously.

Harry walked over to Severus cautiously, and said, "Professor, come on."

Severus immediately turned around, observing his surroundings, before saying, "Harry? What happened?"

"Professor! The Killing Curse was heading towards you," Harry pointed to the green beam still in midair, "and I yelled stop, and here is what happened. I can freeze time! My 11th gift!"

"You can freeze time? While that is a very… useful ability, it is not one that is going to be used for mischief. Understood?" Severus glowered down at Harry sternly.

Harry pouted. "Aw... but professor..." Harry stopped as Severus fired Harry another glare. "Fine... yes, sir," Harry sulked.

"Now, swear upon your wizards honor that you are not going to willingly reveal what I am going to say to without my permission."

Confused, Harry obeyed. "I, Harry James Potter, swear upon my wizard's honor that I am not going to willingly reveal to anyone what Professor Snape is going to say without his permission." A faint glow surrounded Harry, before fading away.

"Very well. I have noticed that you are very perceptive, and you noticed that all the special abilities you received were on your birthday. Let me tell you the reason behind this. The day your… err… Voldemort died, I cast a spell. I cast a spell upon you that lets you receive one special gift every year till your eleventh. The gifts will someday help you someday somehow. Your last gift was the ability to freeze time. You will be receiving no more. Of course, I did not know what the abilities were until you received them. No one else, except Professor McGonagall, knows about this," Severus finished, waiting for Harry's reaction.

Harry eyes widened as he comprehended the words. "So, all these gifts, you gave me them? Thank you!" Harry whispered.

_If only Potter thanked me this much,_ Severus thought grimly, but was still uncomfortable with the fact of freely confirming that he bestowed the 11 gifts. "Err… well… you see… yes."

"Part of the reason why you gave me this gift was to help me at the Dursley's, right?"

Again, Severus marveled at how intelligent this child was. Until he recalled that one of his gifts was intelligence. But still...

"Yes Harry. Let me inform you about something that happened recently in the wizarding world."

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"You-know-who's body had just disappeared again, like the first time Dumbledore removed his body. Only this time... the cause is mysterious."

"So he will be gone for a while?'

Severus sneered. "I think he is more of an _it._ But yes, he should be gone for awhile, unless he is able to posses a body already."

_Damn, damn, damn! I shouldn't be telling him this! _Severus thought regrettably.

But Harry merely shrugged, and Severus sensed that this shrug meant, "I will remember that, but let's hope he doesn't."

"Now, back to the topic. How do you plan on dealing with these Soul Suckers?" Severus asked, immensely curious to find out about Harry's thinking.

"Well… I was thinking…" Harry went on, discussing his plan with Severus. After Severus agreed, he set the plan to action.

Calling upon his magic, Harry spoke, "I wish that all the Soul Suckers would be bound tightly with ropes enchanted to stay there until someone with a pure heart releases them. I wish that their wands will break when they are tied up." With his wishes sincerely spoken, Harry raised his hands, high above his head, and let out a powerful blast of magic. Diagon Alley was filled with blinding light, and when the light faded, all the Soul Suckers were tied.

"Time, please continue," Harry declared formally, while Severus' lips twitched ever so slightly.

Immediately, the noise resumed. The Killing Curse continued its journey and bounced harmlessly off a wall. The Soul Suckers were all shocked- one second they were dueling, the next second they were tied tightly with ropes, and not even the Soul Suckers skilled in wandless magic could remove the ropes. They had no idea that time was frozen for a few minutes, and the time was used to bind all the Soul Suckers.

Aurors arrived, and quickly escorted the Soul Suckers to the Ministry holding cell, where they would await their trials.

No one (apart from the Soul Suckers) were hurt, and Harry and Severus continued their shopping.

Harry finished buying the black pointed hat and dragon hide gloves, and then, with Severus, he walked he walked to Flourish and Blotts, which was soon going to be one of his favorite shops in Diagon Alley.

Harry collected all the required books on the list, and was flipping through them. "Cure of boils! Wicked!" Harry breathed.

_And here is the Lily side of Harry. _Severus and Harry decided to go to the Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Harry saw one particular owl that he would love to keep and adore. Then snowy owl said to him, _"Speaker, I know you need me, and I need you. Please, take me. Your heart is pure, others who want me just want me because I am the rarest kind of owl. But I know you are not like that. I refused everyone else, but I won't refuse you."_

The owl's words tore Harry's heart open, but then Harry snickered as he imagined the owl pecking everyone who went near her cage.

Harry asked Severus if he could afford the snowy owl, and Severus replied, "Of course you can!"

So Harry made up his mind- the rare snowy owl was _his_, and he was going to grant the owl's wish... and his own wish.

"So, the snowy owl has finally chosen its owner?" the store manager said.

Harry beamed. "Yes, ma'am. I hereby name her Hedwig!"

Hedwig hooted her consent, and then perched on Harry's shoulder.

_My familiar, _Harry thought happily, before paying and exiting the shop.

Harry bought a set of crystal phials, a telescope, and a set of brass scales at Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. He was amazed by all the materials they had, and Muggles used many of them too! Harry then entered the Potage's Cauldron Shop, where he selected a pewter, standard size 2 cauldron, while Severus visited the apothecary to buy a few potion ingredients. They met beside Ollivanders Wand Shop, which was the shop Harry was looking forward to the most.

* * *

><p>"Severus Snape, Ebony and Dragon Heartstring, isn't it?" Ollivander asked, who was currently sorting through his wands.<p>

"Yes, you are fully correct, Ollivander, but I have come to get a wand for Mr. Potter here," Severus explained, taking a step back so Harry was in the front.

"Ahhh… Harry Potter, isn't it? It seems like just yesterday your parents came and let a wand choose them," Ollivander said.

"Let a wand choose them? But don't you choose your own wand, sir?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"No, no, no. Wands are very intelligent things, they bond to the wizard or wish they choose, which is usually the wand that fits the wizard and wand," Ollivander hurried to explain.

Harry nodded, and Ollivander said, "Well, how about trying out the wands?"

Ollivander strode over to the right shelf. "Let's see… how about this one?" Ollivander drew out a long, black case and opened it. "Hornbeam and Unicorn Hair." Ollivander handed the dark wand to Harry.

Harry reluctantly took it, and gave it a small wave. A couple sparks shot out, but nothing else. "No, not this one," Ollivander muttered, taking the wand back from Harry and placing it back in the case.

He drew out another case. "Pine and Dragon Heartstring."

Harry held the wand in his hands. It felt warm to his touch, but when he waved it, a few old and dusty boxes flew off the shelf. Harry gasped, but Ollivander waved his own wand, and the boxes returned.

"It seems like all the wands that you tried fit you, but not enough. Perhaps…" Ollivander climbed on the ladder and drew out a golden box on the very top layer, and took out the wand, which was stored in a wand holster. "Try this one," he said, not bothering to explain what type of wand it was.

Harry stared at the black wand, and had a feeling that this wand was the right one. Confidently taking the wand from Ollivander, he felt his magic surge through him and through the wand. Harry raised the wand above his head, and the whole shop was illuminated by a powerful beam of light emerging from the wand. Harry gasped, and lowered the wand.

Ollivander, his face still pale, recovered from his shock. He chuckled. "Well, it seems like this wand has finally found its master."

"What wand is this, Ollivander?" Severus asked urgently.

"Elder and Phoenix Feather," Ollivander whispered. "This boy is destined to do great and dangerous things with this wand."

"No! It can't be!" Severus gasped.

"I am afraid so."

"What is so bad about this wand, professor?" Harry asked curiously.

Severus counted to ten slowly in his head. "The wood and core of this wand are both very rare and powerful. This combination means that… you are a powerful wizard, and you are meant to do great and powerful things."

Severus didn't speak any further, but thought, _Which confirms the prophecy even more. Little boys should not be in a prophecy!_

Severus sighed. There was no choice. Harry was already destined for this wand. "The price?"

"None," Ollivander replied.

"There has to be a price!" Severus objected.

"This wand is meant to do great things. It is not something that can be bought, as Garrick Ollivander stated it," Ollivander explained.

"Very well. The price for the wand holster?" Severus asked, thinking that it was a separate part.

"None. The wand and its holster are a pair, and the holster is only for the wand that has chosen Mr. Potter. Without the holster, the wand won't function properly. The wand holster is immune against all curses, and will protect the wand. Now, Mr. Potter," Ollivander stated, turning to Harry, "Where would you like your wand holster?"

"Err… what, may I ask, are the options?" Harry questioned. He never heard of anything like a wand holster until now.

"Some people prefer it on a strap or belt around their waist, similar to a sword, or inside or outside of the sleeve of your robe or shirt. You can always change later on, but what would you like for now?" Ollivander listed.

"The strap, please," Harry selected. This was so cool!

Ollivander nodded, and produced a leather strap. The wand holster stuck to the strap in place. "Try it on. It will adjust to your needs."

Harry wrapped the strap around his waist, and it magically fastened. He tried drawing his wand out, but frowned, because it was inconvenient to reach it. Suddenly, he recalled Ollivander's words, and moved the wand holster to a more comfortable position.

Harry nodded in approval. "It's perfect," he remarked.

"It should be; it is your wand and holster, anyway," Severus stated.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. Have a nice day!" Harry waved goodbye.

"What a polite kid. Have a good day to you, Mr. Potter, and you too, Severus," Ollivander returned.

"Good day." Severus gave Ollivander a brief nod, before escorting Harry out of the shop.

"Is there anything else you need or require?" Severus asked.

"Err… maybe I will go check out the Quidditch shop?" Harry looked up hopefully.

Severus groaned, but he couldn't resist those eyes. "Very well, but you are not allowed to buy anything there," Severus warned.

"Fine! You're no fun!" Harry pouted.

Severus shrugged. After all, rules were rules.

Side-by-side, they entered the Quidditch shop. After Harry was finished staring at the brooms with longing and envy, he was returned home by Severus.

"I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts, Harry," Severus began. "I have to say, I won't be that nice anymore," Severus inwardly winced when he called himself nice, "for Potions is a very dangerous subject, and I have to be strict with you."

"I understand sir," Harry said, and by the look in his eyes, he really did. "I can't wait to read my books!" Harry added excitedly.

_I wouldn't be that surprised if he was a Ravenclaw. Lily could have been one, and Harry inherited many of his mother's traits, _Severus thought.

"Very well Harry. I will see you at Hogwarts then," Severus finished, giving Harry a sincere smile, which he rarely did, and satisfactorily returned back to Hogwarts.

Harry was truly excited to go to Hogwarts. He resolved to read and reread his books to understand the concepts of magic before going to Hogwarts. Knowledge is a significant part of life, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Credit of the Hogwarts letter and first year shopping list goes to Pottermore!**

**The wand that Harry received was not the Elder Wand that Dumbledore received from defeating Gellert Grindelwald, it is merely another wand made out of Elder wood.**

**A wand is required for Hogwarts, so regardless of his wandless wish magic ability, he has to have a wand. A wand will also make him more powerful. **

**Please review!**


	13. Sequel!

** Sequel!**

**This is not a chapter. I have created a sequel called The Gift Power.**

**If you enjoyed this story and you want to read more, please read The Gift Power!**

**Thank you!**

**EnchantedUnicorn**


End file.
